Endless Possibilities
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: A collection of ideas that I have written for Tony and Ziva. Each chapter will be a different idea that I have thought of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**This story will be a collection of ideas I have written regarding Tony/ Ziva relationship. Each chapter will be one story contained. **

* * *

**February 2014**

Tony closed the fridge door. His apartment doorbell had just rung. Who was it? The food Tony had ordered had already been delivered. The doorbell rang again. Quickly, Tony put down his beer and went to the door. He opened it and did not expect to find who was on the other side.

Ziva.

'Hello, Tony.'

'Ziva.' It had been five months since they last saw each other. 'What… what are you doing here?' Ziva gave him a small, awkward smile.

'I need to tell you something, Tony. Can I come in?' Tony obliged and opened the door, letting Ziva in. There was something different about her, but Tony couldn't put his finger on it.

It was February and Tony had put the fire on when he got in from work. Ziva took off her coat and Tony immediately saw what was different about her. Ziva's belly was swollen and her breasts were slightly bigger than before.

'You're pregnant?' Ziva stroked her belly, protectively.

'Yes, Tony, I am pregnant. About twenty weeks, or so.'

'Twenty weeks, so…' Tony quickly did the mental math. 'Me? I'm the father? Ziva nodded, a tiny smile on her face.

'Yes, Tony. You are the father. This is your child too.' She rubbed her band across her belly. Tony was in shock and went to sit down, Ziva sitting down near him. 'I understand that this is a massive shock and a lot to accept and process, so please, Tony, take your time. It was a shock for me too.'

'I don't understand. I thought we used protection.'

'Yes, we did. But you and I have seen that episode of _Friends _enough times to know that birth control is 100% effective.'

'You're pregnant?' Ziva nodded. 'How long have you known?'

'About two and a half months.'

'Two and a half!' Zi, were you ever planning on telling me?'

Ziva looked down, composing herself before carrying on.

'Yes Tony. I was always planning on telling you, at some point. But…'

'But what?' Tony wanted answers.

'Until last week, I was living in some sort of denial. I was happy about the baby but I did not want to prepare for it. It was not until last week that the baby became more real.'

'What happened last week?'

'I found out the baby's sex.' Ziva paused, looking at Tony. 'And I felt her move for the first time.' Tony looked up at Ziva. He looked happy.

'It's a girl?' He sounded happy. Ziva nodded.

'Yes, Tony. We are having a girl.' Ziva smiled, her eyes watery. Tony couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful and happy. 'When I felt her move for the first time, she became far more real than she had been before. I knew, then that I had to tell you, sooner rather than later. I knew why I had been postponing setting up nursery for her and buying all the baby stuff she would. It is because I want you to do with me.' Ziva paused again. 'I am scared, Tony. A baby is something I did not think I would have to consider. Not right now. But if you are there with me, then I think I can do it.'

Ziva tentatively reached out for Tony's hand. He took her, squeezing it.

'I'll be there Zi. I promise.

* * *

Tony convinced Ziva to stay for dinner. She was staying a hotel, needing more space and comfort than she had once dismissed. Ziva was also unsure if Tony would want to see her, or would even be around. For all she knew, he was on assignment half way around the world.

They sat talking mainly about the baby and how Ziva's pregnancy was progressing. Ziva showed him the sonogram film, their baby's heart beat on it.

'That's amazing' whispered Tony. He turned his head and found he and Ziva were sitting closer than he originally thought. The last time they had been this close was when they said goodbye in Israel.

'I am sorry, Tony. I am so sorry' whispered Ziva, tears weld up in her eyes.

'What for?' asked Tony.

'For everything, anything I did that hurt you. For pushing you away. For sleeping with Adam.'

Tony shifted on the sofa so he could see Ziva better.

'Zi, that's… that's water under bridge.' Ziva sniffed.

'The moment I realised that it was Adam in my bed, I regretted it' whispered Ziva. 'I knew then that I had feelings for you, Tony. And when you turned up at the farmhouse, I knew in an instant that I was in love you, Tony. I wanted to stay with you, wanted be with you. I still do.'

'Where was this five months ago, Zi? Why didn't you tell me then?' Ziva sniffed

'Because, I did not think I was worthy of your love. I had lost so many loved ones because of what I had done, not just Deena. I was so alone, Tony, and felt that I deserved it. I did not think I was worthy of anything, let alone your love.' She spoken so quietly, as Ziva felt ashamed of who she had been, and how she had left things with Tony.

Tony pulled Ziva towards him and enveloped her in a hug. The moment he did, Ziva felt the fear and stress and tension she had been holding onto for so long evaporate instantly.

'You are worthy, Ziva. You always have been' Tony whispered in her ear. He wiped away the tears that started to fall. Ziva was never one for crying, only allowing herself to cry in front of certain people. Tony felt honoured that Ziva trusted him enough to cry.

'Tell me what happened after I left Israel' asked Tony. Ziva sniffed.

'I cried for a week.'

'Really?' Ziva sniffed again and nodded.

'Yes. I kept going over everything in my head, wondering if I had made the right decision. The number of times I picked up my phone and almost called you… I lost count. One day I woke up and something changed. I knew that if I wanted to be with you, to see you again, I needed to make changes. So, I started seeing a therapist.'

'You saw a therapist.'

'Yes, I know. But it was good to talk to someone who did not know my past. She also diagnosed me with anxiety. I also started going to a support group. Other women who also suffer with mental health. They were really great when I found I was pregnant.' Tony chuckled quietly. 'What?'

'I started going to a men's mental health support group, about a month after I came back.'

Ziva looked at Tony. When they were in the olive grove, after she had buried her list, Tony had said that he could change, they could change together. Ziva refuse to allow herself to believe it.

Yet, Tony did change, learnt how to be open with others. Ziva bit back tears.

'What now Tony?' asked Ziva quietly. 'What do we do now?'

'Well what do you want?' asked Tony.

'You. Us.'

'Me too.' Ziva turned to face Tony. She leant in and kissed him, Tony deepening the kiss. They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other. Ziva picked up Tony's hand and placed it along her bump. Their baby was moving. Both smiled.

'I love you Tony' whispered Ziva.

'I love you, Ziva' replied Tony.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS  
**

**This story will be a collection of ideas regarding Tony/ Ziva relationship. Each chapter will be one story contained. **

* * *

**October 2008**

Tony walked over to Ziva. She was at her desk, packing her bag, ready to go home.

'What is it, Tony?'

'Those photos I had of you. The ones I took in LA.'

'I told you and McGee to destroy them. Multiple times I might add.'

'There was a reason why I kept them, Zi.'

'I'm know why you kept them.'

'It wasn't for that.'

'What was it then, Tony?' Ziva stood up and looked at Tony, wanting an answer.

'They're the only photo's I have of you. I didn't realise until I was packing and it was too late. I have photos of the rest of the team, but for some reason, I don't have any of you. I know it might be silly but I missed you when I was an agent afloat.' Ziva smiled. 'Plus, you are a very beautiful woman, Ziva David. You rarely let that side of you come out.'

'What side?'

'The one where you allow yourself to be a beautiful woman.'

'Tony' began Ziva.

'You don't have to say anything Ziva.' He handed Ziva an envelope. 'They're in here.' Ziva opened it. The hardcopies and a memory stick were in it. 'I thought you would prefer to destroy them yourself. That way you know they're gone.'

'Thank you, Tony.' Ziva was touched with what Tony had said and done.

'I'll see you in the morning.' Tony picked up his bag and left.

Ziva pulled out the photos from the envelope, looking them over. She thought about what Tony had just said. Unfortunately, Ziva had to agree with him. She rarely let herself simply be a woman. Her father saw it as weakness, trying to stamp it out of her early in her life. Ziva clearly remember Eli's reaction when he saw Ziva in a dress with makeup on.

She had been about sixteen, and it was a hot summer. Ziva had come home from being out with friends. She was wearing a summer dress, and had a minimal amount of make up; a little bit of lipstick and rouge on her cheeks. There might have been a boy that Ziva wanted to impress. Anyway, when Eli saw Ziva he went and got a wet cloth from the bathroom and made her wipe the makeup off. The look on his face had been one of such disappointment that Ziva attempted to make sure she never saw it again.

Almost twenty-four hours after Tony returned the photos, Ziva walked over to Tony's desk. He was busy with paperwork.

'What David?

'Yesterday you said you did not have any photos of me.'

'Yeah, well. Coincidence.' Ziva raised an eyebrow. Tony chuckled. Ziva handed him an envelope, similar to the one he had given her the previous day. 'What's this?'

'Some photos, of you and me, with the team. I thought you would like them.' Tony opened the envelope and found exactly what she said. He pulled one out. It was of Tony and Ziva at a fellow agent's birthday party.

'Thank you Ziva.' He pulled her into a hug.

'You are a good man, Tony DiNozzo. Trust your gut' she whispered into his ear. She knew that he had been struggling with doubt since Jenny had died. Ziva had been insistent that they follow her. Tony wanted to explore LA. He blamed himself for Jenny's death.

'I missed you Ziva.'

'Missed you Tony.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I realised that by uploading Endless Possibilities and A Month of Sundays, people may get confused between the two stories. Please don't worry about it and I'm sorry if anyone does get confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**2012**

Ziva opened her eyes, wondering where she was, then realised she was at Tony's. They had finished work early the day before and Tony had invited her over for a pizza and movie night. Ziva had no other plans, and thought a night with her friend would be a good thing. So, they ate pizza and watched _Top Gun. _

Ziva felt something shift. It was Tony. He was waking up.

'Ziva? What's going on?'

'We fell asleep, Tony, on your couch.' Tony groaned, sitting up slightly. His back was not going to forgive him.

Tony sat up, but bumped into Ziva, who was still sitting down.

'Sorry. I thought you'd moved.'

'No' Ziva replied sleepily. 'Do you have any coffee?'

'Yeah, in the kitchen.' They both went to stand up, but somehow bumped into each other and landed back on the couch.

They looked up, catching each other's stares. It was a few seconds, then they lent in, their lips meeting in a kiss.

The kiss did not last long. Ziva pulled away, a little surprised as to what had just happened.

'I should go' she said quickly, standing up. Ziva looked around for her coat and bag, grabbing both on her way out. 'I will see you at work, Tony.' With that she left.

* * *

Ten hours later, Tony was finally home after a long day of paperwork. He had ordered a pizza (again) and was waiting for it to arrive. A knock at the door. Tony opened it and found Ziva standing on the other side.

'Ziva.'

'Tony.' She stepped into his apartment. They stood in silence. Both of them had spent all day trying to avoid being alone with each other, talking to each other, or even looking in the general vicinity of each other.

'Why are you here, Ziva?' asked Tony, quietly.

'I wanted to see you' she replied. 'I cannot stop thinking about the kiss this morning, Tony. All day is has playing on my mind.' Silence. 'Say something, Tony. Please.' He stepped closed, brushing Ziva's hair out of her face.

'I've been thinking about it too. I have wanted to kiss you all day, but there were too many people around.' They were almost touching now.

'Kiss me Tony' breathed Ziva. Tony bent his head and brushed his lips against Ziva's who melted into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as he lost his hands in her hair. They broke apart for air and rested their foreheads against each other, needing to be close to one another. Another knock at the door.

'Pizza's here' said Tony. Ziva rolled her eyes at the fact that Tony was having pizza for dinner, again. 'Stay for dinner?' Ziva nodded. Tony answered the door, paid the delivery boy and sat down next to Ziva on the couch, who had turned the TV on, having fetched two plates from the kitchen.

'You know' started Ziva, taking a slice of pizza. 'This is exactly what we were doing twenty-four hours ago.' Tony grinned, putting a slice on his plate.

'Perhaps we should make it a regular thing' he said with a smile.

Ziva smiled back at him. She leant forward and caught Tony's lips in a long, searing kiss.

'I like that idea Tony, though maybe not pizza every night.'

Tony laughed as he took another bite of pizza.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Paris, June 2016**

Tony walked into the Parisian apartment to music playing. By the sounds of Hebrew wafting through the air, it was some Israeli group or singer. He put the shopping bags full of groceries he was carrying in the kitchen and went into the living room. He found Ziva and Tali in the middle of it, dancing and laughing.

'What are you doing?' he asked, laughing.

'Dance' cried Tali, giggling. She started to wriggle in Ziva's arms, indicating that she wanted to get down. Tali went over to Tony and pulled him into the middle of the room. 'Dance Abba, dance.'

'Tali, I don't dance.'

'Dance!'

'Ok.' Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and spun her around, pulling her towards him, both of them laughing. 'Your daughter is very bossy.'

'Our daughter, Tony.' Tony smiled and spun Ziva under his arm. Ziva placed her other arm on Tony's shoulder, as Tony' hand slid around Ziva's waist. Within seconds they were back on the dance floor in the Berlin nightclub.

After a stressful seven days of international travelling with a toddler, Tony, Tali and Ziva finally reunited in Paris. A note that Ziva had hidden in the photo of herself and Tony led him to Adam Heschel in Israel, who gave Tony a letter from Ziva about an apartment that she had acquired and that she was waiting for Tony and Tali to join her in Paris. When the three of them reunited, the first couple of weeks were rocky. Tony and Ziva argued a lot, mainly about their past actions. Ziva and Tali had nightmares, mainly about the fire at the farmhouse, but slowly things were getting better and Tony and Ziva were becoming reacquainted with each other after being apart for three years.

'Have I told you how beautiful you are, Zi?' whispered Tony as they swayed. Ziva gave him a tiny smile.

'Not today.'

'Well, Ziva David, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Anyone who says otherwise is wrong.' They had stopped moving by now, simply staring at each other, remembering why they loved each other so much.

'Ima. Abba' came a cross little voice. They looked over and saw Tali, hands on her hips. 'Dance.' Tony and Ziva laughed. Tony went over picked up Tali, throwing her slightly into the air and catching her. Tali laughed loudly. She loved playing with her Abba. Ziva came over to join them. She wrapped her arm around Tony's waist, who place his free arm around Ziva's shoulders. She leant in, placing her head on his shoulder. Tony breathed deeply, and kissed the top of Ziva's head. This felt so right, having his girls with him.

* * *

Ziva quietly closed the door to Tali's bedroom and went into the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the table, desert on two plates. Ziva sat down the vacant chair next to him.

'Tali still asleep?'

'Yes, she is.' They had gotten into the habit over the past couple of weeks of checking on Tali regularly when she was sleeping. Tony and Ziva had been woken up on more than one occasion because of Tali crying due to nightmares. Ziva had felt guilt in her stomach, knowing that some of her actions had led her daughter to have nightmares.

Ziva picked up a fork and took some gateau. 'This is delicious.'

'I thought you'd like it. That's why I got it.' Ziva chuckled.

'That little bakery down the road?' she asked. Tony nodded as he took a bite of his slice.

A lock of hair fell in front of Ziva's face. Tony reached up and tucked it behind her ear. God, she was beautiful. The annoying thing was that she rarely believed him when he told her. They sat at the kitchen table, staring at each other. Slowly, Tony leant even closer and brushed his lips against Ziva's ever so lightly. He rested his forehead against hers.

'Tony' breathed Ziva.

'Zi.' Ziva dropped her fork and pulled Tony into a kiss, her hands on his face. Tony moved towards Ziva, his hands in her hair. They broke apart, staring at each other.

'I love you Ziva.'

'I love you Tony.'

Tony pulled Ziva closer to him and kissed her again. Slowly, they made their way to the bedroom that Ziva had been using. Tony closed the door behind them and climbed onto the bed with Ziva.

'I want this, Tony' whispered Ziva. 'I want you.' Tony leant over and kissed her lips, before making his way down her neck, chest and body.

An hour later, they laid under the bedcovers, wrapped in each other's arms. Before this, there was still so much unsaid between them. Now, however, everything was out in the open and they could continue on this path that felt so right to both of them. Neither of Tony or Ziva could deny their love for each other, the attraction between them, and the fact that they knew from the bottom of their hearts, that Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were meant to be together.

They stayed in bed, sharing soft kisses, though they had gotten slightly dressed. Tali had a habit of crawling into Ziva's bed every morning since they had been reunited.

'We're idiots, aren't we Zi.' Ziva looked at Tony, smiles on their faces.

'Yes, Tony. You are an idiot. But an idiot I love.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Also, thank you for leaving reviews. They make me smile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**Israel, September 2013**

Ziva crept down the stone hall to the living room of the farmhouse. Tony was asleep in the bedroom. Ziva, however, was wide awake. It was strange to be in the house again, after so many years of dreaming about it. It was also strange for Tony to be there, for Tony to be in her bed.

Ziva glanced back down the hall to the door of the bedroom. She and Tony had just slept together, for the very first time. Yes, they had fooled around a little bit in her first few months as Mossad liaison, but then Tony had been given the Benoit case, and they stopped.

Tony's iPad was lying on a side table near the sofa. Ziva picked it up and switched it on, not sure what she was going to do with it. Play a game? Did Tony have _Candy Crush_? It needed a passcode. Ziva tried a couple of things: Tony's birthday, anything to do with _James Bond _or _Magnum PI_, the first year he started at NCIS. Nothing.

Then, for some reason, Ziva typed in her birthday. 1112. The iPad came to life and a photo of Tony and Ziva laughing came up on the screen. It had been taken at Ducky's most recent birthday party. Ziva smiled and glanced at her phone. She had the exact same photo as her screensaver. There had been plenty of others taken, ones with the whole team. However, this photo was the only one with just the two of them.

Ziva looked back down the hall towards the room where Tony was sleeping. When he had dropped her off at the airport in DC back in May, Ziva had been excited, happy to visit Israel, even if it was only for a brief visit. How quickly that had changed. Her friends were no longer her friends. They had struggled to stay in touch, grown apart, felt that Ziva had turned her back on her homeland when she permanently moved to the US, or, like Deena Bashan, felt betrayed by the actions that Ziva had taken because she had been ordered to. By the time Tony had found her in the farmhouse, Ziva had never felt so alone or unhappy since Tali had died.

There was a part of Ziva that was furious at Tony for finding her. Why was it always Tony? Why couldn't he just have left everything alone? Yet, a part of her was relieved that it was Tony. Tony made Ziva feel happy, and to some extent safe. No matter what happened, Ziva knew that Tony had her back. He cheered her up, had done so from when she first moved to the US. He was kind and respected her always, even when he was at the height of his playboy ways. At first, the flirting between the two of them was fun, but now it was no longer fun and Ziva knew they were both playing with real emotions now.

Ziva pressed on the photo app on the iPad and started scrolling through them. She had most of them on her phone as well. They were of her friends and family in the US. They made her smile and one or two even managed to make her chuckled quietly. Happy memories came to the surface. Yes, Ziva had bad memories, but everyone did. Yes, Ziva had lost the friends and family she had in Israel, but she had ones waiting for her in the US. The most important person in her life was just down the hall, asleep.

Ziva gave a sudden massive yawn, taking her slightly by surprise. She switched Tony's iPad off and put it on charge. She made her way back to the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Tony. She shifted over so that she was closer with Tony and for the first time in months, Ziva fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Tony woke to find Ziva lying next to him, his arm over her shoulders and Ziva using his body as a pillow. He liked it. He wanted to wake up every morning this way, no matter how cheesy it sounded. Ziva started to stir.

'Morning sweet cheeks.' Ziva smiled and chuckled. There was something different about, Tony couldn't quite put his finger on it. Last night she had seemed conflicted, unsure about whether to stay in Israel or come back to DC with him. Now, she appeared to more at peace.

Tony sat up a little.

'Are you OK?' he asked, curiously. Ziva smiled again, sitting up.

'Yes, Tony. I am OK. I did a lot of thinking last night.'

'Oh?' Ziva paused.

'I am not going back to NCIS, Tony.'

'Yeah, I figured as much.' He sounded defeated. He looked down at their hands on their laps.

'But I am coming back to DC.' Tony looked up at Ziva, smiling like a child on its birthday.

'Really?' Ziva nodded.

'Yes. I am far from the person I want to be. I may never be that person.'

'But?'

'But I can try. I want to be happy, Tony, and you make me happy. Being with you makes me happy. Drives me up the hall sometimes.' Tony laughed. 'I stayed in the US and at NCIS after Somalia because of the people. You, Gibbs, Abby, Tim and everyone else made me feel good, but I also stayed out of duty and obligation. You were the ones who pulled me from that hell hole.

'When you arrived here the other day, I was so alone. Any connection I have to my homeland is gone and has been for some time. I looked at old photos last night, of the team and my life in DC. If they showed me anything, it is that I do have friends and family who will support me no matter what, and I have you.' Tony smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug.

'What about us?' he eventually asked. Ziva pulled away to look at Tony.

'Us?' Could she allow herself to be hopeful?

'Yes, Zi. You and me. What about us? You just said that being with me makes you happy.'

'It does Tony.'

'So, what does that mean for us? Do you want to be together?' Ziva could see hope in Tony's eyes that were becoming glassy. 'I want you Ziva. I want us to be together and I have done for a while now.' He tucked Ziva's hair behind her ear. 'You are my beautiful Israeli ninja, Ziva, and I am falling in love with you.' Ziva smiled and leant forward to kiss Tony.

'Let's go home Tony.'

* * *

Tim had managed to get two tickets from Ben Gurion Airport to Dulles Airport for the next day. Tony had called him and explained that both he and Ziva were coming home. Tony could hear Abby's cries of happiness through the phone.

Since their early morning conversation, Tony and Ziva were enjoying complete and utter bliss. The moment they landed in DC, questions would be asked and answers demanded. For twenty-four hours it was just the two of them and they lapped up every minute of it.

The plane was roughly three quarters full, meaning that people were able to spread out a little. A cramped sixteen-hour flight usually felt like a cramped sixty-hour flight if with the wrong people. Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva on the cheek, and let go of her hand. They had been holding hands for most of the flight. He got up and went to brave the tiny bathroom at the end of the plane. Ziva returned to her book.

'How long have you two been married?' Ziva looked up and saw the woman across the aisle talking to her. She was little and old enough to be a grandmother, with white hair and wore glasses that had a chain on them around her next. Ziva could image her as a little mouse.

'Excuse me?' asked Ziva.

'How long have you two been married? You are newlyweds, returning from your honeymoon?'

'Oh, we are not married. Tony is just my boyfriend.'

'Could have fooled me' said the old woman, smiling.

* * *

Tim and Abby were standing at the arrivals gate, waiting for Tony and Ziva. There had been much speculation between the two of them as to what had happened in Israel. Everyone knew about the attraction between Tony and Ziva. Even Tobias Fornell of the FBI and Abbie Borin of CGIS had commented on it.

The doors opened and people started filing through.

'I think that's them Abs' said Tim, pointing towards the back of the crowd. It was. Tony had his arm around Ziva's shoulders; Ziva's arm around Tony's waist. They looked happy.

'Hey guys' called Abby, waving at them. Tony and Ziva walked up to them.

'So' began Tim, grinning. 'Did you have fun in Israel?' Everyone laughed, Tony and Ziva looked a little embarrassed.

'Are you two together now?' asked Abby.

'Yes, we are' said Ziva. 'We have a lot to explain.'

* * *

Ziva walked down the stairs in Gibbs' basement.

'Ziver.'

'Gibbs.' He put down his chisel and looked at her.

'You don't want to come back to NCIS, do you?' he said. Ziva wasn't surprised that he knew. Gibbs had a sixth sense about these things.

'You are not angry with me?' She didn't understand that though. Gibbs walked over to her.

'No, Ziva. I could never be angry with you. All I want is for you to be happy. You, Tony, Tim, Abby. If leaving NCIS makes you happier than staying, then leave. Do not feel like you have to stay for me.' Ziva gave Gibbs a weak smile.

'What about me and Tony?' Gibbs gave a tiny chuckle.

'If he makes you happy too. You are no longer co-workers.' Ziva's smile grew bigger.

'He does make me happy, Gibbs.'

'Ok, then' said Gibbs. 'Do have you have any idea what you're going to do?'

'No, I do not.' Ziva seemed happy about this. 'For the first time in my entire life I do not know what I am supposed to do. I kind of like the freedom. I thought I might take a couple of college classes, figure out what I am interested in. I am thirty-one in November. I have my entire life before me.'

Gibbs gave Ziva a smile.

'Sounds like a plan.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I am still working on A Month of Sundays. A new chapter should be up this week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**This idea is a little longer than the others (4000 words). Fair warning. **

* * *

**Paris, June 2016**

Tony turned the key in the door and pushed it open. Inside it was your typical bare Parisian apartment. Actually, not that dissimilar to Tony's apartment in DC. Tony put Tali down, taking her hand.

'There you go Tali. Shall we go explore?' he asked his daughter, trying to sound like this was the plan all along. Tali giggled and they made their way into the apartment.

There was a small hall by the front door, that seemed to bend towards the right. There was a door on their immediate left that led to a kitchen and dining room. Opposite was another door, leading a bedroom with nothing but a bed in it. On the curve of the hall was a third door. This one led to a larger room with a sofa, coffee table, a TV on a TV stand and a box of toys. The minute Tali saw it, she ran over to it and started pulling stuff out. Tony wondered if she was trying find Ziva. She had done a similar thing back in DC and again in Israel.

When Tali had emptied the box, not finding what she was looking for, she walked slowly back to Tony, who crouched down in front of her.

'Where Ima?' asked Tali in a sad, little voice. Tony brushed hair out of her eyes. She was close to tears.

'Right here' came a woman's voice. Both Tali and Tony turned to where the voice was coming from. Ziva was standing in the doorway.

'Ima!' cried Tali and she ran to her mother. Ziva fell to the floor and wrapped Tali in a massive hug. She had missed her daughter so much. It had been just over a week, but it had been stressful for both, not knowing where the other was or when they would see each other again.

Eventually, both Tali and Ziva let go of each other and remembered that Tony was in the room. He did not mind that they momentarily forgot about him. He just enjoyed watching the two of them interact with each other.

Holding Tali's hand, Ziva walked over to Tony.

'I know you must have a million questions, Tony' began Ziva. 'But thank you for bringing her to me.' Her voice tailed off, and Ziva's eyes became glassy. Tony sniffed. He might have been trying to hold back tears.

'I'm just glad you're alive, Zi' he whispered back, before pulling Ziva into a hug.

A week ago, Tali and Tony had gone to Israel to find answers. Tony was given a key to a security deposit box in a bank. Amongst many legal documents, it contained a letter to Tony from Ziva, detailing her location in Paris and that she would explain everything to the best of her ability when they reunited.

Now, here they were. In Paris and reunited. Ziva bent and picked up Tali. For the first time, the family of three were in the same location. But were they a family yet?

* * *

Ziva stood, waiting patiently for Tony to come into the living room. He was reading Tali a bedtime story, after Ziva had also read her one. The three of them had spent the rest of the day in the apartment, enjoying being in each other's company. However, Tony and Ziva knew that the moment Tali was asleep for the night, the conversation they were both dreading would happen.

Ziva heard Tali's bedroom open and almost close. Tony appeared in the doorway and they stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Eventually Tony stepped into the room and closed the door.

'What happened, Ziva?' asked Tony. 'What happened in Israel?'

Ziva didn't say anything. She wanted to desperately explain what she was thinking and experiencing but it was difficult.

'I do not know where to begin' she said eventually.

'Start with Deena Bashan' suggested Tony as he sat down. Ziva paused, then began talking.

'When I bumped into Deena and we started talking about our childhoods, I was reminded that I am not the person I wanted to be when I was a child. I did not want to be a soldier or a spy or an assassin.'

'You wanted to be a ballerina.'

'Yes, I did. And when Ari came up, I was reminded what my job had cost me. It cost me my brother, my father. When Eli died, I lost what I felt was the only connection to Israel I had left. I did not feel like an Israeli, I barely felt like a David. I did not know who I was anymore. I needed to figure it on my own, Tony. That's why I sent you away. Then Tali came along and I became Ima.' Ziva smiled, thinking about Tali. 'She gave me a new identity, a new purpose to my life. It was no longer about catching the terrorist or solving the murder. My life was about this happy little girl who depended upon me for everything. Does that make any sense, Tony?'

'A little, Ziva.'

'But?' Tony stood up to face Ziva.

'You still didn't tell me about her. I can't help but think that you were never going to tell me about Tali. Did you think I wouldn't support you? That I wouldn't want anything to do with you or Tali.'

'That never crossed my mind, Tony. I know that you have been there the minute I told you.'

'Then why didn't you tell me?' They stood in silence. Ziva felt tears begin to fall.

'I had hurt you so much that year. Sleeping with Adam, turning Tim for help with Bodnar instead of you. I withheld things from you Tony, pushed you away. I was never afraid or worried about you rejecting Tali. I was terrified that you would reject me and I do not know if I can handle that. You mean so much to me, Tony. You are the father of my daughter, the only man I have ever loved. Is there any chance that you could forgive me?'

Tony paused before saying anything.

'You broke my heart, Ziva. Pushing me away and not telling me about Tali. I cannot simply forgive you in a minute.' With that, Tony left the living room, leaving Ziva alone.

* * *

Tony sat bolt upright. Someone sound in distress. He got up and went out into the hall. It was Ziva. After a very quick check on Tali, Tony went into Ziva's room. She was tossing and turning in bed.

'Zi? Ziva?' Ziva woke up, sitting up slightly.

'Tony, what is it? Is it Tali?' she sounded scared.

'Tali's fine. I've just checked on her.' Ziva quickly climbed out of bed and went to her daughter's bedroom. It wasn't that Ziva didn't believe Tony; she did. Ziva just needed to see Tali for herself.

'Nightmare?' Tony asked calmly. Ziva nodded.

'Yes.' She sat back down on the bed.

'Somalia?'

'Yes, and now the fire.'

'I'm sorry Zi.'

'It is not your fault Tony. They did stop when Tali was a baby and we slept in the same room, but after fire at the farmhouse and with Tali going away and not knowing when or if I was going to see her again'

'Anxiety rose up and they came back?' offered Tony. Ziva nodded.

'I have not slept much in the past couple of weeks.'

They sat on the bed in silence, neither of them quiet knowing what to do next. Eventually, Tony decided to make his way to the third bedroom.

'Tony.' Ziva's voice called him back to her room.

'Yes?'

'Do you mind… Will you stay for a bit? Please?' Tony hesitated for a moment. He was unsure if was a good idea. However, a minute later he was lying on the bed next to Ziva. They faced each other, studying the other's face.

Hours passed and soon Tony and Ziva were woken by Tali running into the room.

'Ima. Abba.' Tali climbed on the bed. She had climbed into Ziva's bed every morning since they had been reunited. Tony was glad that he was experiencing it with both Tali and Ziva.

Tali babbled away about something, waving Kalev around in the air. Perhaps she was describing a dream, thought Tony. He looked over to Ziva and saw her smiling. Tony had seen her smile before, but not like this. This smile was big and happy, taking over her entire face. Tony couldn't remember a time when he saw Ziva so happy. Perhaps he was starting to get a glimpse of what Ziva was talking about last night.

Tony knew he wanted to forgive Ziva. He knew before their conversation, but he struggled to do it without an explanation from Ziva. He struggled to understand her point of view. However, since their conversation, Tony realised he also needed to forgive himself and let go of the regrets that had piled up over the years. He needed to if the three of them were ever going to be a family.

'Shall we get some breakfast?' asked Ziva to Tali. Tali nodded. She had inherited the DiNozzo appetite. Tony and Ziva stood on either side of the bed, Tali still on it. Ziva held out her arms for Tali but Tali hesitated. She looked at Tony and then at Ziva, who smiled. 'Do you want Abba to take you? It is OK, Tali.'

Tali nodded slowly and went over to Tony who picked her up. Ziva wasn't mad or upset or sad. She was happy that Tali wanted to be with her Abba.

* * *

Tony was sitting at the dining table when Ziva walked into the room.

'You alright?' he asked as she sat down opposite him.

'Yes. Everything is fine, Tony, but I want to give you something.' She placed four, light brown leather-bound notebooks. 'These are the journals I wrote in when I was pregnant with Tali and after she was born. For some reason, I packed them when we left the farmhouse. Gut instinct, believe it or not. They will not give you those years back, but they might explain what I was thinking and feeling then.' Ziva pushed them over to Tony.

'Thank you Ziva.' Tony picked the top one and flicked through it. It was filled with Ziva handwriting. Tony knew that Ziva was a prolific journaler and that she put her most private thoughts into them. He was touched that Ziva trusted him enough to allow him to read her journals.

* * *

_I think 'why has he not called or emailed?' Then I remember I asked for no communication. Yesterday I must have picked up the phone and dialled his number and hung up before he could answer about a dozen times. I write emails in my head, trying to figure out what to say to him. Should I just tell him the truth – that I miss him and cannot live without him? What would he say? Does he still want to be wit me? He promised no communication and he is keeping his end of the promise so I also must. _

* * *

_I went to the doctor's today. They confirmed I am pregnant. I know that it is Tony's. It is impossible for anyone else to be the father. I am so happy that Tony is the father. I want the baby to have his smile and laugh. My eyes and curls but Tony's smile and laugh. They always cheered me up whenever I was low. That is Tony's superpower. He could always make me smile, even if I did not want to. I want our child to have that power._

* * *

_Nettie, again, suggested I tell the father about the baby. I managed to get her to talk about something else. I was afraid I would start to cry and Nettie would demand more answers. I miss Tony so much. I miss all of them but I am terrified of the person I could become if I step near that world again. It is filled with loss, sadness and violence. I did not like the person I was becoming after Eli died. The last time I was like that was when my sister died. I do not want that to be our child's life. I want it to be happy, all the time and know that it is loved and can do anything it wants to be. As much as I love and miss Tony, I need to protect our child first. _

* * *

_Eli died a year ago today. I do not know if I should be sad or not. I think I might be a little sad, but our relationship was so strained and I wonder if we would have fixed it, or if Eli would have returned to Israel for us never to speak again. He was this connection I had. Yes, I have Nettie, who is amazing, but Eli was different. We were connected through Mossad, which was my identity for so long. When he died, that was completely gone and for some reason I felt lost. I do not know why. I wonder what he would think of the baby. He would not have approved of Tony but I like to think that he would be happy to a be a Saba. _

* * *

_I felt the baby move today for the first time. I think I felt it move earlier but today was definite movement. It feels strange. Amazing but strange. Before I felt it move, the baby was still a thing, an idea, a dream. Now it is far more real than before. Maybe I should tell Tony. But what would he say? I am five months pregnant with our child and we have had no communication since he left. I know he would be excited about the baby. So, would everyone else, especially Senior. But would Tony want to be with me? _

* * *

_I hate being pregnant. I feel tired all the time yet I cannot sleep because there I am growing a human being that likes to move when I want to sleep. If I do not feel tired, then I feel sick and nauseous. The baby pushes on my bladder, making me pee more than before. I just want to sleep. To sleep and eat pizza. This is definitely Tony's baby._

* * *

_Tali was born yesterday. I did not have the energy to write yesterday as I was exhausted and had a newborn baby to worry about. I still have a newborn baby to worry about but she is currently sleeping. Tali is perfect and beautiful and I cannot believe how much I love her already. I wish Tony was here. He should have been here. I want him. I miss him. I love him. Why did I not tell him? I was stubborn and proud and determined to hide the truth from Nettie. I am still afraid of looking like a failure in front of my family. _

* * *

_Tali smiled for the first time today. She is a DiNozzo without a doubt. I felt tears in my eyes when I realised that she was smiling. I miss him. He should be here, to see all of this. Why did I not tell him? I kept telling Nettie that I did not need the father to raise my daughter, but that is a lie. I need Tony to help me raise our daughter. I worry about how I will explain it to him. Then I worry how I will explain it to Tali if and when she finds out. I am weak. I am ashamed of myself. Tali is the most important thing. She needs to be protected at all times. Tony will understand that. Right?_

* * *

_I bumped into Adam today. Tali was with Nettie and I went to the store to get supplies. I did not expect to see him and had my socks knocked off me when I did. Tony would be pleased I got that one right. Seeing Adam only confirmed what I already know. Sleeping with him was a mistake. I am in love with Tony. I have been for some time. I feel guilty that I slept with Adam. Tony had been wonderful after Eli died. He even offered to come with me, though we both knew he could not because of the man hunt for Bodnar. I slept with Adam, knowing that I had feelings for Tony. I was weak. I struggled to remember what Tony had told me. I felt alone then. I feel alone now. I want to see Tony. _

* * *

_Tali said her first word today. Abba. I show her a photo of the two of us in Paris every day. I tell her that Abba loves her so much and he cannot wait to meet her. I burst into tears the moment I was alone. I did not want Tali to see. Tony should be here. I think 'why is he not here?' Then I realise that I am the reason he is not here. I am the reason why Tony has not met his daughter. I am the reason why he does not know that he is a father. I am the reason why he has not called. I asked him not to, made him promise and he has kept his end of the deal. I was wrong. I should not have made him promise._

* * *

_Tali and I have moved out of the farmhouse. We went to the market today and I think I spotted someone following us. I did not want to scare Tali. She notices when I am sad or happy. When we got home, I called Orli. It had been sometime since we had spoken, but I genuinely believe that she is on my side. She explained that a Jacob Scott had broken out of British prison and was on the run in the US. She knows the name from one of Eli's old cases and has arranged for Tali and I to move into a safehouse. Whilst we waited for the Mossad escort, I packed a bag each for Tali and me. We were in the nursery and about to leave when Tali cried out for Abba. She was pointing to the photo of me and Tony. Of course, Abba had to come with us. Tali is now asleep, Kalev under one arm, the photo of Tony and me under the other. She is so perfect and beautiful. She must be kept safe at all cost. Even if it means I never see Tali or Tony again. Tony will meet his daughter soon. _

* * *

Tony closed the journal. He had tears in his eyes and felt regret build up in him. So much of what happened in the last three years could have been prevented or changed. But both Tony and Ziva were stubborn and proud and had made ridiculous promises to themselves and each that should never have been kept.

When Ziva gave him her journals, Tony went into the third bedroom and started reading. He had not meant to spend the whole day reading, but that was what he did. Tony knew that spending time with Tali was good for Ziva.

He got up and went straight to find Ziva. He found her playing with Tali in Tali's room. It had white walls that had been covered in brightly coloured flowers, plants and animals and littered toys that Ziva had somehow procured. Ziva had explained that she needed to busy herself whilst she waited for Tony and Tali, and whilst decorating was trivial, it had done its task. On the plus side, Tali loved her new bedroom and her big girl bed.

Tony went and joined Ziva and Tali on the floor.

'Hey' said Ziva. 'Are you OK?' she asked, a little concerned about the look on Tony's face. He gave her a smile and small nod. They would talk later.

'Abba' declared Tali and she placed a toy plastic necklace around his neck.

'Thank you Tali' said Tony. He quickly pulled her into a hug and started tickling his daughter. Tali's laughs echoed through the apartment, something that it probably had not heard for a long time.

The apartment had once belonged to Eli, Ziva inheriting after his death. He had used as a safe house whenever he was in this part of Europe. Until recently, the apartment had only seen men or rather soldiers catching up on much needed sleep or quickly feeding themselves, or nursing a bullet wound or graze.

'Abba stop' laughed Tali. Ziva and Tony were smiling too. Eventually Tony stopped tickling Tali. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Ove ou Abba' Tali said before kissing his cheek.

Tony's eyes became glassy. He reached over and pulled Tali into a tight hug.

'I love you too Tali' whispered Tony.

* * *

After putting Tali down for a nap, Ziva found Tony sitting in the living room, leafing through her journals.

'Hey' she said, going over and sitting down next to him. 'Tony are you alright? Did the journals-`

'They were insightful' Tony said quickly.

'Then what is it?' Tony took a second to compose himself.

'You were my everything Zi. Even when I was in DC and you in Israel, you still my everything. When Tim and Abby told me about the body that was found in the wreckage of the farmhouse, my entire world collapsed. I had been holding out in the hope we would reunite one day and I honestly didn't know what I was going to do without you.' Tony's eyes were glassy with tears, and Ziva too felt like she was going to cry. Tony didn't continue.

'I _was_ your everything?' Tony smiled.

'Until Tali call me Abba for the first time.' Ziva smiled. 'She didn't need any prompting or for someone to explain who I was. She just knew that I was Abba, because you had told her about me.'

'Tony, I had every intention of telling you about her, for the two of you to meet. In my mind I had her second birthday as a deadline. I had waited too long and I knew would be painful but I needed the two of you to meet.'

'I know' whispered Tony, his voice breaking with emotion. He reached over for Ziva's hand and pulled her into a hug. 'We were wrong, Zi. This whole situation, we did it the wrong way.' They pulled apart to look at each other. 'I should have told you how I felt about you sooner, Zi. I shouldn't have promised no communication when you asked. There was no way I could have predicted Tali, but I could have emailed or called you on your birthday, or the anniversary of Eli's death. Something to open communication up between us, so that it didn't fall on your shoulders.'

Ziva sniffed and blinked away tears.

'I am so sorry, Tony, for not telling you about Tali, for keeping you in the dark, for not telling you about _my _feelings for you.'

They both leant forwards and their lips met in a kiss. It was not a goodbye kiss, like the one they had on the tarmac three years ago. No, this one was of forgiveness, hope and love.

'I love you, Ziva' whispered Tony when they broke apart.

'I love you, Tony' replied Ziva.

After a while, Tony spoke.

'Do you know what Tali said to me today?' he asked.

'No.'

'She said 'love you Abba'.' Ziva chuckled.

'Really?'

'Yeah, she did. She's perfect Zi. Completely and utterly perfect. And we made her.' Ziva laughed again.

'Yes, we did.'

* * *

**Eighteen months later**

Tony was sitting in bed, going over some notes for class the next day. After several months of considering what to do next, both Tony and Ziva decided to go back to education. They were unsure what they wanted to do, now they were no longer in law enforcement and so both applied to the American University of Paris; Tony was studying MA International Affairs and Ziva was struggling to pick a major. The problem was that everything looked really interesting.

Tali thrived having both her parents and living in Paris. All three of them thrived. That is why they stayed in the city of love. Tony and Ziva were reminded of happy memories, rather than crime scenes. Money was not much of an issue. Ziva had inherited the apartment they lived in from Eli, including three other properties she rented out, Tony renting out his old apartment to Tim in DC, both Ziva and Tony taking on small side jobs such as translating or teaching English, and they still had Eli's fortune that Ziva had inherited. That was predominantly paying for their education, but there was plenty left over.

Ziva came into their bedroom, closing the door. She had a look on her face that Tony couldn't place. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and taking his glasses off (Tony finally caved in and got glasses. Tali loved pulling them off his face and putting them on.) and pulled Ziva closer to him.

'What is it?' he asked, intriguingly. Ziva smiled.

'I think I might pause my degree, or at least go part time.'

'Why? We're OK for money.' Ziva nodded in agreement.

'Yes, we are. Even with the new baby.' Ziva reached for Tony's hand and placed in on her lower abdomen, the smile on her face enormous.

Tony stood up quickly.

'You're pregnant?'

'Yes, Tony I am pregnant.'

'We're having another baby?'

'Yes. Tali is going to be a big sister.' Tony's face exploded into the biggest smile Ziva had ever seen. He bent down and kissed the woman he loved so much.

'I love you Ziva' he said quietly.

'I love you too, Tony' replied Ziva.

* * *

**If you made it to the end - well done! **

**The journal entries are supposed to give an idea of where Ziva was mentally. There was no way I could write three years worth of journal entries. I hope it made sense.  
**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Paris, January 2010**

Tony sat up on the bed. He had laid down for a split second and next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep. Stupid thing to do considering the potential jet lag. Tony and Ziva were only in Paris for one night to escort a witness back to the US. It would not be good for either of them to oversleep or even under sleep.

On autopilot, Tony stood up, rubbing his eyes. He picked up his toiletries bag and made his way to the bathroom. Perhaps a shower then some food would help. He looked around the room for a towel and couldn't find one. Assuming they were kept in the bathroom, Tony opened the door and walked in. However, the bathroom already had an occupant.

'Oh God, Ziva. I'm so sorry. I forgot you were in here.' Tony quickly turned back to the room and went to close the door.

'Tony.' Ziva's voice sounded quiet.

'Yes, Ziva?' asked Tony, still looking away from the bathroom.

'Can you come in here please?' she asked.

Tony put down his toiletries bag and tentatively opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was small, but then Tony was comparing it to American bathrooms. Ziva was standing in by the sink, completely naked.

'Are you sure…' Tony began to ask.

'What do you think?' cut in Ziva.

'Think of what?'

'Of me. Of this?' she gestured to her body.

Tony looked at Ziva. He knew that she was dealing with what happened to her Somalia. It had barely been six months since she had been captured. They had rescued her in September, and it was now January. No one, not even Ziva, could move past what had happened to her in four months. Tony himself, had experienced some sort of PTSD, as had Tim. They had spoken briefly about it to each other. Tony could only surmise that Ziva was dealing with at least ten times what he and Tim had gone through.

Tony looked at Ziva's completely naked body. Scars ran up and down it. Some had faded over time, others were newer. He had seen it before, when they were undercover as married assassins what seemed like a lifetime ago. He took in every feature of Ziva's body, from her dark hair tumbling down her back, to the curve of her breasts and bottom. She looked at him, with her brown eyes, desperate to be innocent again, desperate to not know what men like Salem Ulman could do to a woman

Tony spotted a towel on the side. He picked it up and walked over to Ziva. He found that she was shivering slightly and draped the towel over her shoulders.

'You, Ziva David, are the most beautiful woman in the world. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar.' His voice was quiet and soft, almost a whisper. He had spoken with such a raw honesty that Ziva had not heard in a long time.

'You believe that?' She asked, just as quietly.

'I know it' Tony whispered back. They were standing incredibly close now. Tony raised a hand and stroked his knuckles softly against Ziva's cheek. She let out a sigh at the feel of something so intimate.

To both them, it felt like they stood there for hours, when in reality it was only a few seconds. Tony dipped his head slightly and brushed his lips against Ziva's ever so lightly. Ziva placed her hands onto Tony's arms, kissing him back. They deepened the kiss, hands moving over each other's bodies. Tony started kissing down Ziva's neck and chest, then back up to her lips.

Slowly, he began to guide them both back to the bed. The edge of the bed hit Tony's legs, and he sat down, pulling Ziva on top of him. She reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off, over his head, tossing it on the floor. Tony picked Ziva up and laid her on the bed, both of them reaching to undo his belt. Quickly, Tony's jeans were on the floor next to his t-shirt. Ziva pushed herself up to meet Tony and as they kissed again Ziva laid back down the bed.

Tony then started to kiss his way down Ziva's neck, chest and arms again. He reached her waist, and stopped, moving so that they were face to face again. He smiled. She smiled and closed her eyes. When Ziva opened them again, she did not see Tony in a Parisian hotel room.

As fast as she could, Ziva pushed Tony off her, scrambling to get off the bed and away from him, crouching in a corner of the room. The flash of memory had come so quickly and been so real, taking her right back to that hell hole and the monsters that infested it. Her breathing got faster and shallower, and Ziva placed a hand on her chest, trying to stop her heart from beating so fast.

'Zi?' Tony's voice rang out, but it sounded small and quiet, as if it was far off in the distant. Ziva turned around. Tony had crouched down the by bed, wanting to be near her but not overcrowd her. His face was illuminated by the small lamp that was still on. He didn't look hurt or upset like she thought he would. No, he looked worried, concerned for her. Tony was afraid that he had hurt her, afraid that it was his fault that she had experienced such a painful memory.

'Zi?' Tony asked again. 'Are you...? Can you say something…?' he tailed off, unsure what to say or do. He was afraid that he would push in the wrong direction and make the situation worse for Ziva.

Instinctively, Ziva crawled over to where Tony was crouched nearby. He pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. Then Tony pulled Ziva towards himself, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. Ziva sobbed into his chest.

They sat there for a while, as Tony waited for Ziva to make the first move. This was something that she needed to lead him, so that Tony could help and support Ziva the best way he could. Eventually, Ziva stopped crying. She looked up at Tony.

'Are you alright?' he asked tentatively. _Stupid question _he thought, but what else was he supposed to say? Ziva knew what he meant though. She shifted herself so that she was sitting up a little bit more. Tony kept his arms around her, wanting to make Ziva feel safe.

There, in the arms of the man she knew she could not live without, Ziva told Tony everything that happened to her in Somalia.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Something happened between Tony and Ziva when they were in Paris. This is my idea.**

**I've personally experienced something similar to Ziva's anxiety/ panic attack symptoms, though for different reasons.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**January 2012**

Ziva swung her rucksack onto her shoulders. She always travelled light. It was easier that way. One bag, maximum. For years Ziva had watched people travel with suitcases large enough to fit a human being inside it, and wondering what on earth was in them, how people manage to navigate anywhere with such large suitcases, and why did they need two each?

Ziva's reason for her brief trip to Israel was for her father's funeral. Eli David's funeral had happened smoothly. Quiet a few people turned up, many of them former Mossad officers and/ or politicians who had worked with Ziva's father. All of them offered their condolences, and said that Israel had lost one of its best. Ziva put on a forced smile, nodded along and tried not to make too much conversation. Ziva had been reminded of her mother's funeral. Eli had turned up to support his daughters, as had Ari. However, Ziva could see that both were preoccupied with other matters and she was too concerned about Tali than to confront either of them. Perhaps she should have taken up Tony's offer to come with her to Eli's funeral. He could have been a buffer.

Schmeil had seen her off at Ben Gurion airport. She was going to miss the old man and his stories. Having Schmeil at the funeral had helped, as had having Orli Elbaz there too. Yes, Orli had used her affair with Eli to move up within Mossad, but she was sad at the death of her former mentor/ lover/ boss.

The queue for passport control and immigration moved reasonable quickly. It was easier for Ziva to pass through now she was a US citizen. She absentmindedly wondered what was going to be the best way to back to her apartment. A shower was needed after a sixteen-hour flight. Tony had dropped her and Schmeil at the airport four days ago, therefore Ziva's care was not at the airport. Weighing up the options (taxi, metro or bus) and trying to figure what was quicker vs what was cheaper, Ziva spotted him standing in the crowd, waiting for her.

Tony.

He had come to pick her up, surprise her at the airport. Tony was holding a sign with her name on it, and a chauffeur's hat. Ziva had sent him her flight information before the flight. The two of them had been sharing travel details for years now. Security reasons mainly.

Ziva walked over to Tony, smiling. She was happy to see him, having missed her friend so much over the past week. Ziva had wanted Tony to come with her but given that Bodnar was still on the run, the chances of NCIS allowing another agent to take a week off when he didn't really need to were slim. Had Tony been able to come, the whole trip would have been very different. Ziva might not be experiencing the growing feeling of guilt and regret in the pit of her stomach.

'Hi' said Tony, giving Ziva his diamond smile and pulling her into a hug.

'Tony, you did not have to pick me up' said Ziva. 'Surely there are more important things that need your attention.'

'Yeah, you're probably right. But you aren't coming back from vacation, Zi.' Ziva smiled at the nickname Tony had given her a few years ago. Tony reached up and tucked a strand of Ziva's hair behind her ear. God, she was beautiful. Perhaps he should tell her, sooner rather than later.

Ziva's smile grew, relishing in his touch. He made her so happy. He made her smile and laugh, which was rare. Perhaps she should tell him. They stood in the terminal, staring at each other before Tony took Ziva's rucksack from her.

'Come on' he said, placing his chauffeur's hat on Ziva's head and offering his arm to Ziva, who took it. 'Let's get something to eat. You can tell me all about Israel.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and favouriting. I hope you enjoyed it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**This idea is set within _Berlin _and _Revenge_ of Season Ten.**

* * *

**April 2012**

They stopped at the red traffic lights, waiting for them to turn green.

'You know, I keep thinking if it were not for Orli, things would have been different. I would be a different person' said Ziva, wiping away the tears on her cheek.

'Then I should catch her before she leaves' said Tony. He reached over and laced his fingers with Ziva's. He had wanted to do for so long, but was afraid of how Ziva would react. She looked at him. 'You know, and thank her.' He smiled and she gave Tony a weak smile. It had been an emotional few months.

The light changed to green and Tony drove the car forwards.

'Tony' said Ziva, quickly.

'Yeah?'

'Can you stop the car?'

'What?'

'Stop the car please. I need to get out.' Tony pulled over and parked in an empty parking lot. Ziva quickly got out of the car and started breathing heavily. Tony got out and walked around the car to face Ziva.

'Ziva, what is it?' he asked, a little concerned. She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes again.

'There is something I need to tell you, Tony.' Ziva paused, a little afraid of Tony's response. 'I slept with Adam.'

'Oh. When?'

'When I was in Israel for my father's funeral. We drank too much wine and I felt alone and sad and Adam was there. I am sorry, Tony.' Ziva sniffed, watching Tony process this new piece of information. It made sense thought Tony. He had watched Adam and Ziva's interaction with each other in Berlin. They clearly had a history.

'Why are you telling me, this?' asked Tony.

'You deserve the truth, Tony. When you took my hand…' Ziva looked into the car, wishing they were both back a few moments ago. When they laced their fingers together and electricity ran through their hands. 'I regret sleeping with Adam, and hiding it from you, and not telling you about my hunt for Bodnar until it was too late. I feel like I have betrayed you.' Emotion ran through Ziva's voice.

Tony reached and took Ziva's hands into his.

'Zi, you haven't betrayed me. When you and Adam… you and I are not… When it comes to tracking people across the globe, McGee is far better at it than I am.'

Ziva looked at Tony, amazed that he had forgiven her. He might have been right, though. Especially about McGee. When Tony took Ziva's hand in the car, she felt this overwhelming sense of… something. Whatever happened between the two of them from that point on, Ziva knew that she needed to tell Tony about Adam. Tony was owed the truth. Then, Ziva felt they would be able to move forward, a clean slate between them. No more secrets.

'Tony…' began Ziva, but Tony pulled her into a hug.

'I know, Zi' he replied.

* * *

Gibbs looked around the Port of Baltimore. The scene was busy. Crime scene techs had arrived to process the scene. Locals cops had turned up to help with crowd control. The Navy and the Baltimore Port authorities were starting to get involved, wanting to know what on earth had happened.

Tim, Tony and Gibbs were standing by the MCRT truck, that the crime scene techs had brought with them. Evidence was being collected and statements taken. Given who had died and how they had died, there was a level of tension, suspicion and mystery. Ziva had told Tony, Tim and Gibbs what had happened and they believed her. The problem was, the only person to back Ziva's story to people who didn't know her, was dead.

An ambulance was parked not too far from the MCRT truck. Ziva was sitting on the back step into truck, a paramedic checking her vitals. Ziva was covered in cuts and grazes from her fight with Bodnar. Bruises would appear in the morning. She gulped down some water as the paramedic pulled off the blood pressure cuff that had been around Ziva's upper left arm. They spoke, though they were too far away for Tony, Tim and Gibbs to hear.

The paramedic picked up his bag and left Ziva alone. She finished drinking the water she had been given and reached up to sort out her hair. It had come loose in the fight with Bodnar.

Gibbs and Tim watched as Tony, on what looked like autopilot, walked from the MCRT and over to Ziva. She stood up and they kissed, not caring about the audience they had. They sat down on the step of the ambulance, fingers laced together, Tony's around Ziva's shoulders, Ziva's head resting on Tony's shoulders. They looked peaceful.

Tim smiled, happy for his friends. Tim knew how Tony and Ziva felt about each other. After working with them for eight years, it obvious to him. However, he was concerned about Gibbs and rule 12. Was Gibbs going to stand in the way of Tony and Ziva's relationship?

'It's about time. Don't you think?' he asked Gibbs.

'Yeah, it is Tim.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. It makes me smile :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**August 2024**

The book shop was packed with people. Granted it was a small shop, therefore it didn't take many to make it look busy, but today it was teeming with people. They were sitting in rows of chairs, looking out at a podium. A table of books sat next to the podium and behind it was a large poster of the book's cover.

_Two Little Birds _by Z. R. DiNozzo.

Ziva stood at the side of the shop, staring out at the people waiting to hear her speak. She was nervously playing with her Star of David necklace, a habit she had for decades now. Public speaking had never been her strong suit. Tracking down and killing the world's worst terrorists, yes, but not public speaking.

Ziva turned to see Tony 52, Tali, ten, and Rosie, four, walk over to her. Tony gave Ziva his diamond smile and kissed her.

'How are you feeling?' he asked quietly.

'Terrified' replied Ziva.

'You'll be brilliant' said Tony, with an air of confidence. 'The girls wanted to say hello before we take out seats. Dad's holding them for us but the girls made you something.'

Ziva turned to her daughters. They held out the cards they had made for Ziva.

'We them for you, Ima' said Tali.

'I put glitter all over mine' added Rosie. Rosie had literally covered every square millimetre of the A5 card with glitter in every colour available. There was even glitter inside.

'I see that, sweetie.' Ziva opened them and read the inscription. _Good Luck Ima. _She smiled and pulled Tali and Rosie into a big hug. 'I love them girls. They're beautiful.'

Ziva's published, Angela, came over to shoo Tony, Tali and Rosie to their seats. The three DiNozzo's obliged, leaving Ziva with Angela, and her nerves.

'You OK?' asked Angela.

'A little nervous. Scratch that. A lot nervous.' Angela gave Ziva a warm smile.

'Everything will be fine. The audience out there are here because they want to know about your book. The samples we sent to the book clubs over the last couple of months were big successes and many of them are here. People want to read your book, Ziva, ok?'

Ziva gave a curt nod, took a deep breath and stepped out to the podium to a big applause. Tony, Tali, Rosie and Senior were making the most noise. Ziva gave a quick scan of the crowd. She didn't recognise many of the faces, but there were a few she did.

Tim and Delilah. Gibbs and Jack. Ellie and Nick. They had all come to support her. Ziva smiled and opened the book to begin her reading.

'For my little birds. Tali and Rosie.' Rosie giggled when she heard her name. Tali shushed her little sister and Ziva continued reading.

The idea of writing her own book had been given to Ziva about three years ago. Tali was seven and was in second grade at school. Rosie was a year old. The idea had been prompted when Ziva and baby Rosie bumped into Ziva's old creative writing professor.

Back in 2016, after nearly three years apart, Tony, Tali and Ziva were reunited in Paris. After spending three months in the city that Ziva adored so much, they eventually moved back to DC. During those three months Ziva explained to Tony that she wanted to go college. One of her biggest regrets was not gaining a degree. When her time in IDF was over, there was this unspoken assumption by Eli and Ziva that Ziva would move to Mossad. It became even more so when Tali senior died.

So, in September 2016, after she and Tony had a small wedding, Ziva started studying literature at college and Tony started setting up a consultancy firm. He taught at the FBI academy, and the training academies for Metro and Baltimore Police. Tony also consulted with firms that provided private security in various forms, and was taught self-defence a couple of times a week.

Rosie was born in January 2020, with Ziva spending some of her final year of studying, pregnant. However, even with juggling Tali, Tony's new business ventures and a pregnancy, Ziva graduated top of her class. Tony had insisted on a large party to celebrate.

Anyway, Ziva and one-year-old Rosie were out running errands one day when they bumped into Paul Castle. He had taught Ziva creative writing and it had been one of her favourite classes. She had excelled in it, writing some emotional and profound stories. It had also been incredibly cathartic for Ziva. Writing had always been a way for her to deal with her work. Now she it helped her to deal with her past, and the regrets and mistakes that she lived with.

Somehow, Ziva managed to finish writing the first draft within nine months. She gave it to Tim, who read it in less than a week.

'It needs editing, but every first draft does' said Tim.

'But what did you think of it?' pressed Ziva. Tim smiled.

'I loved it.'

'Really?'

'Yes, Ziva. You are a very talented writer. You might want to consider getting it published.'

'You think that is possible?'

'Happened to me. Twice.' Ziva laughed.

And so, after a little bit of editing, Ziva took Tim's advice and started looking for a publisher for her book. After rejection letter, after rejection letter, Ziva's dream of becoming a published author was getting smaller and smaller.

Eventually though, when Rosie was two-and-a-half and Tali eight, a small publishing house in DC called Mirror Press, decided to take Ziva's book on. The founder, Angela, had fallen in love with it. After more editing, drafts, design meetings, marketing meetings, typesetting, proof reading and all sorts of other things that Ziva didn't know about, her book was finally ready.

_Two Little Birds _by Z. R. DiNozzo was about two sisters, living in Tel Aviv during the 1990s and the Israeli-Palestine conflict. Aliza and Maya were teenagers, living with their father, Levi, and struggling with the death of their mother, Miriam, six months earlier. Aliza dreamt of being a singer and Maya, who was about to start her IDF service, dreamt of being a writer. _Two Little Birds _was about Maya and Aliza's lives.

Whilst a lot of the book had come from Ziva's own personal experiences, she had surrounded her fictional characters, especially the two sisters, with those stories. There was no doubt that Aliza had been inspired by Tali David, the songbird who never got the chance to sing. This was Ziva's way of giving Tali the life she never got.

Ziva finished her reading and everyone burst into applause. She glanced at Tony who had the biggest smile on his face, then at Gibbs who gave her a wink. He too was smiling, the pride shining through.

Angela stood up and addressed the audience.

'Does anyone have any questions?' A dozen hands were raised. Angela pointed at one woman, who stood up to asked her question.

'Hi, my name is Rachel. I absolutely love the book so far. I was wondering if you are planning on writing another book?'

Ziva smiled and quickly glanced at Tony, then Angela.

'Yes. I hope so.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. I really liked writing this idea. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and everything else. It makes me smile and I like smiling.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**October 2013**

Tony and Tim sat in the car, watching for a suspect to come out of a bar and go somewhere else. It was a tedious job and they only had been doing it for a couple of hours.

Tim glanced at Tony, then quickly looked away. Something was up with Tony and Ziva. Tim knew it. Since they came back from Israel, they had been a little more secretive than usual, longer gazes at each other, longer times spent away from the bullpen together. Something had happened in Israel. Tim, Abby and Jimmy had all noticed it.

Tim took a deep breath and dived in.

'What's up with you and Ziva?' asked Tim. Tony continued to gaze out of the window, waiting for their suspect. 'Tony?'

'We're in love, Tim.'

'What?' Tim spluttered. 'Are you dating? Are you sleeping together? What about rule 1, rule 12?' So many questions flew around Tim's head.

Rule One: Never screw (over) your partner.

Rule Twelve: Never date a co-worker.

Tony gave a small chuckle.

'No, Ziva and I are not sleeping together. Well, we're not having sex, and actually rarely spend the night together in sense. We also haven't actually gone on an official date, therefore not technically breaking either rule.' Tim frowned.

'So, you're not sleeping together?'

'Not at the moment' said Tony, a small twinkle in his eye.

'I'm confused, then. What's going on with you two?'

'We're in love, Tim. Have been for some time. I spend every waking moment with her, sometimes sleeping moments, though not sex. We have done since we got back from Israel.

'Wow' said Tim, under his breath. He had originally thought that Tony and Ziva were simply hooking up, a friends-with-benefits sort of arrangement, that would eventually lead the two of them to fall in love. Tim knew via the rumour mill that it had happened with other agents.

This was different though. Tony had only been in love with two other women, and the last one was seven years ago. For Tony to freely admit to Tim that he was in love with anyone, not just Ziva, it had to be serious.

Tony turned back to look out of the window. After he, Ziva and Tim handed in their badges, it was only a matter of time before Tony and Ziva ended up at one of their apartments, together. The tension between them had reach its peak. Ziva had opened her door to go to Tony's, only to find him standing on the other side. The following week was one of the best weeks of either of their lives. There was nothing in their way; no work, rules or exes. Everything was out in the open and they soaked it all up.

However, Ziva had to go to Israel to deal with her late father's estate and Tony was attacked in his apartment. Ziva quickly went underground and they struggled to find her halfway around the world. Tony somehow managed to convince Gibbs and Vance to send him to Israel to track Ziva down, eventually finding her in the farmhouse.

It was another three days before Tony and Ziva were able to leave Israel safely. The Brotherhood of Doubt was still large, as was Benham Parsa. Ziva's trip to Israel had also been difficult for her personally. She had bumped into people who used to be old friends, but due to time and distance, they had grown apart and friendships had disintegrated. Ziva felt a little lost when Tony arrived at the farmhouse. Those three days, however, were just as good, if not better than the week before Ziva left. They talked about what they wanted with regards to their relationship, and if they were going to do this, then how were they going to manage it with work. They decided to take it slowly, not even have sex yet, until everything was settled.

The four weeks since coming back to the US had not been smooth sailing all the time. Both Tony and Ziva had doubts about whether they were doing to the right thing. Tony wondered if he had forced Ziva to come back. Ziva wondered if NCIS was the best place for her. They both wondered if a romantic relationship was the right thing. Their relationship outside of work, whatever shape it took at the moment, was by no means perfect. They argued a lot, but both had admitted that they loved each other and that they couldn't live without the other one.

They still worked at NCIS, though Ziva had begun exploring other alternatives. Tony had reminded her that it wasn't too late for her to do something different. She was only thirty. So, Ziva started to look at other options; university maybe, or work for an NGO, or something completely and utterly different. There was one thing Ziva did know. Whether they worked together or not, she knew Tony had her back, and that they trusted and loved each other to the ends of the world.

Back in the car with Tim, Tony cleared his throat.

'Eventually we'll have to address… things. But until then things will just stay as they are. They're good. We're good together and we don't want to ruin it by moving too fast.' Tony turned to look at Tim. 'Please don't tell anyone. Not even Abby.'

'You don't want Abby to know?'

'Not yet. Abby can blow things out of proportion, and whilst we love her, Ziva and I aren't ready for that. Again, what we have right now is good and we don't want to ruin it.'

'You really love her, don't you' said Tim, a small smile on his face. All he wanted was for his friends to be happy.

'Yes, I do. She's the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't live without her.'

'Might have to disagree with you on that one' said Tim.

'Huh?'

'Delilah's the most beautiful woman in the world, though Ziva is an incredibly close second. A photo finish would be needed.' Tony and Tim laughed.

'Let's agree to disagree, eh?'

* * *

Four hours later, back at NCIS headquarters, Ziva was in the break room, getting a cup of tea. Tony came in and stood very close to her.

'Tony, I thought we had rules. Do not stand too close to each other. Things like that.'

'Yes, we do, but I don't want to shout this across the room. McGee knows about us.'

'What?' Ziva looked concerned.

'It's OK. He figured it out and has promised not to tell anyone.'

'Good' said Ziva. She poured boiling water into her mug. 'I think we need to start figuring out our next step, Tony.' Tony looked at her.

'Really? You think we're ready?'

'Ready as we will ever be.' Ziva turned to look at Tony. 'Dinner at my place tonight?' she offered.

'Sounds like a plan' smiled Tony.

'I love you Tony' whispered Ziva.

'I love you too Ziva' whispered Tony.

* * *

**The two women Tony was in love with were Wendy and Jeanne. **

**I got this image of Tony and McGee sitting in a car, just talking. Then I got the idea of Tony and Ziva admitting that they're in love but are in the process of figuring out what their relationship might be. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**June 2016**

Ziva made her way over to the kitchen in the Paris apartment. Sleep had been eluding her for hours and instead of waking up Tony, who was sound asleep, Ziva thought she would get up and do something. A drink of water sounded like a good place to start. The kitchen light was on and Ziva found Senior sitting at the counter.

'Oh, hi' said Ziva, tentatively stepping into the kitchen. 'Are you alright?' she asked. Senior smiled and nodded.

'Yes. Jet lag has finally settled in.' Ziva nodded her understanding.

To say it was awkward in the little kitchen was an understatement. About a month after Tony and Tali were reunited with Ziva, Tony invited Senior to come and visit. Senior, of course, was delighted. He loved Paris and was never going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with his granddaughter. What Senior hadn't and could never predict, was the sudden appearance of Ziva.

Senior was thrilled that Ziva was alive. Tony's reaction to the news that a body had been found in the wreckage of the farmhouse, told Senior that Tony was still in love with Ziva. Plus, Tali now had her Ima back. The handful of days and nights before Tony and Tali left for Israel had been tough for all three DiNozzos. There had been a lot of tears.

Senior's reunion with Ziva was a little different than her reunion with Tony. Whilst Senior was glad that Ziva was alive, she still had kept Tali a secret. Senior struggled to understand why, even after Tony and Ziva explained what had happened between the two of them.

Ziva went and got a glass out of the cupboard, filling it wit water.

'Why are you up?' asked Senior.

'Oh, I could not sleep. Instead of tossing and turning, and waking Tony, I thought I would come out here. I've had sleep problems for years.'

They stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes in silences. The problem was that Ziva and Senior did not know each other like Ziva and Tony. Their history was different. Eventually, Ziva sat down opposite Senior at the counter.

'Tali really like her present' she said, kindly. Senior smiled. He had a given Tali a toy vet set and she loved it. Tali's birthday was next week, and Senior would still be in Paris for it. He hadn't gotten a present yet, promising Tony that he, Senior, would confer with Tony before buying.

'I know you do not understand why I did not tell Tony about Tali' said Ziva. Senior took a sharp breath in.

'Clearly there were things going on that I had no idea about, my dear.'

'If I could go back and change anything, I would tell him.' Senior nodded. 'Everything I did, I did to protect Tali. From when I found out I was pregnant, protecting our child was my first and only job.' Senior nodded again.

'It never ends' he said, quietly. Ziva gave him a quizzical look. 'The want and need to protect your child. Even when they are in their forties.' Ziva looked down, understanding what Senior meant. He was going to support Tony in any way he could.

'Please do not doubt Tali's paternity' said Ziva, earnestly. 'She _is _Tony's daughter. It is impossible for someone else to be her father.'

'Ziva, I never meant to imply…'

'I know you did not' cut in Ziva. 'But I want to make sure that you know. Tali _is _your granddaughter.' Senior smiled.

'What about you and Tony?' asked Senior.

'I do not know…'

'Like hell you don't. My son has been in love with you for years. He fell apart when he was told of the body in the farmhouse. Refused to believe you were dead.' Ziva was rather taken aback by Senior's brashness. She sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

'Oh, my dear' said Senior, getting up to hug Ziva. 'I didn't mean to make you cry.'

'It is OK. Tony said something similar. We argued quite a bit before he invited you. We still have a lot to work out. One thing is for certain though. I love Tony, with all my heart.' Ziva paused. 'Of all the men I have been with in my life, I am very glad that Tony is Tali's father. He is the kindest man I know.' Tears began to fall. Senior pulled Ziva back into a hug.

'Oh, my dead. What a mess we find ourselves in.' Ziva laughed and wiped away some tears.

'What's going on in here?' Senior and Ziva turned to find Tony standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

'We're just chatting' said Senior. Tony went over to Ziva, draping his arm around her shoulders.

'You OK? I woke up and you weren't in bed.'

'I was struggling to sleep.'

'Nightmares?' asked Tony concerned. Ziva shook her head.

'Not this time.' She leaned in closer to Tony, who kissed the top of her head.

Senior watched the two of them together. It was obvious that Tony and Ziva were in love. Senior had always suspected it. When Tony returned from Israel in 2013, he was sad to leave Ziva, yet Senior could also see hope in his son. Hope that he and Ziva would reunite one day and live happily ever after. Tony had lost it when they thought Ziva was dead. All those possible scenarios of happy reunions that Tony had dared himself to imagine, gone in an instant.

'I better get some sleep' said Senior. 'I'll see you both in the morning.' Tony and Ziva nodded good night. Senior quickly glanced back and saw Tony and Ziva embracing.

Whether it was fate, or some high all-knowing power, or just sheer dumb luck, Senior didn't really know. What he did know and believe was that Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were meant to be together.

* * *

**Like with the previous story, I had this image of Ziva and Senior having a late night chat. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**January 2013**

Tony flopped onto the bed in his hotel room, wondering what to do. He was in Tel Aviv with Ziva to bury Eli David. It had a been a strange few days. First Director Vance's home was attacked, killing Jackie and Eli. Then they failed to capture the person responsible for the attack. Naturally, Vance had taken an extended leave of absence. Vance still had two children to take care of. Two children who had lost their mother. Tony had no idea how he would handle it if someone he loved died.

When Tony went to tell Gibbs that he was going to accompany Ziva to Israel, he expected that he would have to prove to Gibbs that it was a good idea that he would losing two agents for almost a week. After the threat on Ziva's life was gone, she went back to her place. Tony had popped over to make sure everything was OK and found Ziva sitting on the floor in tears. That night, Tony told Gibbs he was going Eli's funeral. However, Gibbs seemed to agree with Tony that it would be good for Ziva to have support.

The funeral was odd for Tony. First, it was a Jewish funeral and Tony have never experienced one before. The funerals he had attended in the past were mainly secular ones. It was also strange to be at the funeral of a man you didn't respect or like. But Tony was there for Ziva, not Eli. Many of the guests were colleagues of Eli's, former soldiers and counterparts at other law enforcement agencies that worked closely with Mossad. Ziva knew quiet a few of them. Tony just kept to the side lines, making sure that Ziva ate and drank enough. Orli was also there, and seemed to work as a buffer for Ziva, especially when a guest wanted to talk shop.

After the wake, Ziva and Tony had a small dinner at the hotel, though neither ate much. They could have stayed at one of Eli's properties, given that Ziva had inherited them. However, Ziva adamant that they would stay at a hotel. Now, Tony was in his room, just down the hall from Ziva's. Tony contemplated going to check on her but thought better of it. She's probably asleep, he told himself.

A knock at the door. Tony opened it and found Ziva on the other side.

'Hey, are OK?' he asked as she walked into the room. It was obvious that she had been drinking.

'Yeah, everything is fine' replied Ziva, sounding relaxed, yet also stressed. It sounded odd to Tony.

'Ziva?' began Tony. 'How much have you had to drink?'

'Not that much. What you're doing?'

'Not a lot. Given that it was a heavy day going, I was considering an early night.' Tony studied Ziva. She seemed more drunk than tipsy. She wandered around the room, gazing at random things. Tony went over to her. 'Ziva?'

'Tony.'

'Why are you here?' Ziva paused before speaking.

'I was in my room. I felt lonely and decided to see what you were doing.' They were standing very close now, at the foot of the bed. Ziva reached up and pulled Tony into a kiss. Tony went on autopilot. He sat down on the bed, pulling Ziva on top of him. Tony reached for the bottom of her shirt and Ziva pulled it off, over her head. Heat rose up quickly.

Suddenly, Tony stopped kissing Ziva, pulling away and pushing Ziva off him.

'No' he said vehemently, standing up. 'Not like this.'

'Tony, what is it?' Tony moved to stand closer to Ziva.

'Ziva, this isn't how it should happen. Not like this, not when, or… or after…' Tony tailed off. Ziva looked down, trying to compose herself.

'I, um… I better…' Ziva picked up her t-shirt before running out of the bedroom. Tony sat back on the bed, embarrassed for himself and for Ziva. Why did he just do that? A beautiful woman, who he had feelings for, wanted him, and he said no. Had he blown it? Was that Tony DiNozzo's only chance to be with Ziva David? Tony hoped it wasn't.

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up in her own bed, alone. She was the last David. _Sounds like a movie_, she thought. She chuckled at Tony's influence on her.

It had been a strange week for Ziva too. There was always a part of Ziva that knew she would bury her father sooner rather than later. However, the actual funeral was tough. So many mixed emotions, thoughts and memories ran through Ziva. They would never have the chance for reconciliation. Their last conversation would forever be a bitter one.

Ziva was grateful for Tony these past few days. He was there as a friend and Ziva needed a friend more than anything right now. He had made sure that she was eating enough, drinking enough, worked as a buffer when things got too much and Ziva just needed a couple of minutes without her father's colleagues talking about how great Eli was. Tony made sure Ziva knew which was up. Without him, Ziva wondered what would have happened these past few days.

The night before, Ziva had gotten back to her room and immediately went for the wine. It was rare for her to drink more then she did, but it had not been an easy day. She turned the TV on but eventually it just annoyed her. She felt alone, and not in a good way. Putting on her shoes, Ziva went to see Tony. She didn't really know what was going to happen. The kiss was definitely not planned, but there was something about Tony. Ziva couldn't put her finger on it. He was the most important person in her life, rest of Team Gibbs following close behind.

Ziva got up and dressed quickly. She grabbed her hotel room key and made her way to Tony's room. They needed to talk.

She knocked and Tony opened the door, smiling at her.

'You OK?' he asked, as he closed the door.

'Small headache. Nothing that a cup of Jasmine tea cannot cure.' Tony chuckled as they sat down on the edge of the bed.

'About last night, Ziva' Tony began, but Ziva cut in.

'You were right Tony. You made the right decision. I had drunk a little too much last night and I was not in the right frame of mind. Sleeping together could have damaged our friendship, and our friendship is too important for me to lose it right now.'

Tony gave Ziva a weak smile.

'Tony, what is it?' Ziva was a little concerned.

'Was that it?'

'What was?' Ziva was confused. Did he mean her apology?

'Was last night my only chance to be with you?' he asked Ziva, very quietly. 'I'm glad that we both think that last night would have not been the best thing, but I have fallen for you, Zi, and I'm scared that I missed my chance.' Tony's voice broke with emotion. Ziva wondered how long he had been holding this in. The idea of Tony in love with her did not scare Ziva. It made her happy. Really happy and hopeful for the future.

She leant over and kissed his cheek lightly. It reminded him of when she had done in the bathroom at NCIS, almost four years ago, after they had rescued Ziva from Somalia.

'No, Tony. You have not missed your chance.' He nodded his understanding, biting tears back. 'Let's have breakfast Tony' said Ziva, holding her hand out for him.

* * *

**I always wondered what would have happened had Tony gone to Eli's funeral. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**October 2013**

Tony dumped his bag on the sofa, undid his tie and went straight to the drinks cabinet. Four days he had been back. Four days since he had left Ziva in Israel. The hardest thing he had done. Now he was catching up on the work he had missed in the past four months.

Tony checked his phone, not for any particular reason, and noticed he had a missed call and a voice mail. A +978 number. Israel international dial code. Tony tentatively pressed to listen to it.

'Tony.' He took a deep breath. It was Ziva's voice. 'I do not know if you will get this. I think I must have dialed your number about a dozen times. I stopped myself before I…'

She trailed off. Tony wondered if she had hung up.

'I miss you, Tony.' Ziva sniffed. 'So much that it hurts.' She sniffed again. Was Ziva crying? 'I keep, um, wondering if I made a mistake sending you away, but… but in the end, I think it was the right thing.'

Tony picked up the phone and almost hit delete. He didn't want to hear the rest if Ziva was going to dump him again.

'I need to figure out who I am Tony, who I am without Mossad, or NCIS, or my father, or even you Tony. I did not send you away because I hate you or because I do not need you, because I do need you, Tony. But right now, I need you to give me space… and time. I promise you, Tony. We will see each other again.'

There was a click, indicating that Ziva had hung up. Tony stood in his kitchen, leaning against the counter. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

**November 2013**

Ziva walked into the farmhouse, dumping her grocery bags on the counter. She had just gone to the farmers market. She had a list of recipes she wanted to try and all of them required fresh produce.

Walking past the desk, she noticed a light on the answering machine. Yes, an old fashioned answer machine, from her teen years. It amazed her that it still worked. The farmhouse had a landline and Ziva had given Tony the number stressing only to call with emergencies. Quickly she answered it, dreading what Tony was going to say.

'Hey, sweet cheeks. No idea what time it's there, or when you'll hear this message. It's about 8.20 pm here. Lots of paperwork to do. I thought I'd call this number instead of your cell. Don't really know why. It's been an interesting few days. We've got a new team member. Eleanor Bishop from the NSA. She's cool. Brainy and little nerdy like McGee. Nothing like you though.' Tony paused in his message. 'We miss you Ziva. All of us. Hope you're OK. Happy Birthday my ninja.'

There was a loud beep, indicating the message was finished. Ziva made sure to save it, recording a second copy. Ziva wasn't sure how she felt about Tony's message. She missed him desperately. She missed all her friends back in the US. Ziva also wasn't sure about this new team member. Had they already replaced her?

Ziva turned back to her groceries and started putting them away. She listened to some music whilst she did. It was something that Ziva wanted to get back into the habit of. For some reason, she had stopped listening to music, something that she once loved.

A couple of hours later, Ziva was sitting on the sofa in the farmhouse, blanket over her and the fire roaring. She was flicking through some old photos on her laptop when photos of her previous birthday appeared. Tim and Abby were in them, as was Gibbs, Jimmy, and Ducky. And of course, there was one of Tony and Ziva together. They had gone out for drinks after work one day. They Ziva in the photos looked so happy.

Ziva sniffed back tears that began to form. She closed her laptop and put it away. She didn't want to cry. The past week had been good. She had made progress on her 'journey' as she kept calling it in her journals. Sitting alone in the farmhouse, Ziva made a promise to herself not to be alone on her next birthday. To spend her next birthday with Tony.

* * *

**January 2014**

Ziva heard her phone ringing. It was at the bottom of her bag. Ziva sighed and weight up the options of trying to find it in the middle of the stairwell or wait until she got to her flat. Ziva decided to continue climbing the rest of her stairs to her tiny flat before finding her phone. Why didn't she just put it back in her jeans pocket like she always did?

Ziva unlocked the door and walked into the tiny Parisian flat. Boxes, packaging, and junk were still piled up. It had been somewhat of an impulse purchase, the flat. Ziva had decided to go to Paris for the New Year. She loved the city and it had been some time since she had visited. Ziva didn't have any definite plans and was wandering aimlessly around when she found herself in front of a real estate agency. In the window was the advert for this little gem of a flat. Located in the Latin quarter, it was within walking distance of some of Ziva's favourite locations in Paris, including the bookshop _Shakespeare and Company. _The price was affordable and Ziva had enjoyed the past couple of weeks moving into the flat, decorating and furnishing it.

Ziva dumped her bag on the table, took off her coat and rummaged around for her phone. She had one missed call. From Tony. Apprehensively, she listened to his voicemail.

'Hey, sweet cheeks. Hope you're well. I know the anniversary was a couple of days ago.'

Ziva sighed. She wondered if he had called about that.

'Um' continued Tony. 'There's something else as well. I don't know if you heard but there was a terrorist attack in DC. Benham Parsa. We're all OK but McGee's girlfriend, Delilah, was caught in the blast. She's paralysed, Zi, from the waist.' Ziva sat down, slightly shocked. 'I wish this was a happy message. Again, hope you OK my ninja. I miss you. Bye.'

Ziva sat on her sofa, in disbelief. She hadn't heard from Tony since her birthday in November. Tim had sent a birthday e-card to Ziva and Abby had emailed her a card around Christmas. Ziva had sent them a short thank you email, also giving her cell number to Tony. For in case of emergencies.

She leaned over to the shelves and pulled out her laptop. Opening it up, Ziva wrote two emails, one to Tony, thanking him for letting her know about Delilah, and one to Tim, letting him know that she knew about Delilah. It felt a little odd, being in contact with Team Gibbs. In her emails to Tim and Abby, Ziva said that she needed space and time to figure some things out, that it was difficult to explain but that she hoped they would reunite sooner rather than later. Ziva hadn't received a response from either of them. Not that she expected to. This time around, she just wanted to make sure that Tim knew she was thinking of him and Delilah and that he wasn't alone.

* * *

**June 2014**

Tony got into his car, stretching his neck. He had just had finished what felt like a long day of sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. So much paperwork.

His phone began to ring. Cursing under his breath, Tony reached around and fished his phone out of his pocket. It was Ziva.

'Hey' said Tony, softly.

'Hi, Tony' replied Ziva.

'Wow. It's been a while since I heard your voice' he said, automatically regretting it. It sounded so cheesy rom-com. Ziva laughed anyway. 'How are you?'

'I am good Tony. I am in Paris.'

'Paris? Really?'

'Yes. Why does that surprise you?' Tony chuckled.

'I was in Marseille a few weeks ago.' Ziva chuckled too. 'Zi, why are you calling? I mean it's great to hear from, but…'

'But you are the one who usually calls? Especially in the last few months?' added Ziva.

'Yeah.' Ziva took a moment before continuing.

'I thought I would come and see everyone.'

'What? You'd come here, to DC?'

'Yes, Tony. I was about to book my ticket but I wanted to know what you thought first.'

'Book the ticket, Zi, and don't worry about finding somewhere to stay.'

'Tony, no, you do not have to do that.'

'Yes, I do, Zi. Let me know your flight details?'

'Will do Tony.'

Three days later, Ziva walked through the arrival gate at Dulles airport to find Tony waiting for her. He waved her over.

'Hey sweet cheeks' said Tony, smiling. 'I like the hair.' Ziva laughed. She had gotten her hair cut two weeks after Tony left her in Israel back in September. Just above the shoulder. She had liked it so much that she had it done again in Paris.

'Tony, you did not have to pick me up. I could have gotten a taxi or the train.'

'Nah. It's alright. I wanted to see you' said Tony.

'Me too' agreed Ziva. They hugged, but as Tony went to pull away, Ziva held on.

'No, not just yet' she said quietly.

'Oh, ok' replied Tony. He liked it. Tony hadn't realised just how much he had missed Ziva, hitting him like a tonne of bricks. The idea of Ziva leaving again was not something he wanted to think about.

When they got to Tony's apartment, Ziva noticed a few changes.

'Your bed? You got a new one?' Instead of Tony's single twin bed was a double bed.

'Yeah. My old one broke. One the legs' he added quickly. 'Dad and McGee and Abby kinda gave me an intervention of sorts and strongly suggested I got a double. It's actually quite nice having a bit more space.' Ziva laughed slightly. 'You want a drink? Coffee?'

'Um, yes. Coffee sounds good.' Tony made two coffees and they leaned against the kitchen counter. It was a little awkward. Tony had so many questions he wanted to ask but didn't want to push Ziva.

'Any plans whilst you're here' Tony asked eventually.

'I have not really thought about it' said Ziva. 'I do want to see everyone, try and explain what I have been doing.' Tony nodded, still unsure what to say or do. 'I thought I would start with Abby. There is a part of me that wants to get it over and done with if that is alright with you' said Ziva.

'Fine with me' said Tony. It just occurred to him that Ziva might be feeling just as awkward as he was with this situation. Ziva finished her coffee and left to see Abby.

* * *

Abby answered the door only to find Ziva standing on the other side.

'Ziva?'

'Hello, Abby.' Ziva was still feeling nervous. Abby let her friend into her apartment. The two women stood in silence.

'What are you doing here, Ziva?' asked Abby.

'I came to see you. Try and explain.'

'Explain what? How you broke Tony's heart by staying in Israel? Or how you said goodbye to Gibbs but not to me or McGee or Jimmy or Ducky? Or how we've barely heard from you in a year?'

'I am sorry Abby. I am sorry for leaving but I needed to. I needed to figure out who I was, who I am, and I needed space away from everyone to do it.'

'That sort of makes sense, I suppose' said Abby. 'Have you seen Tony?' Ziva smiled and nodded.

'He picked up from the airport this morning. He insists I stay with him.' Abby smiled and went to hug her friend tightly.

'I've missed you Ziva.'

'Missed you too Abby.'

* * *

Ziva knocked on Tim's white apartment door. It took a while for it to open but then Tim McGee stood in front of her, wearing an MIT t-shirt and sweatpants. His dark hair was slightly messy. Ziva wondered if she had woken him up.

'Ziva?' Tim was surprised

'Hi, Tim.' They hugged.

'You're back?'

'At the moment.'

'You're not staying?' Ziva sighed.

'I do not know yet. I wish I could explain in a way that would make sense to everyone, but I do not think I can.' Tim smiled weakly.

'Have you seen Tony?' Ziva smiled and nodded.

'Yes. He picked me up at the airport this morning.' Tim's eyebrows raised. Ziva spotted it. 'There are things that Tony and I need to discuss.'

'OK' said Tim, not completely buying what she said. He had sat in the bullpen for eight years, watching the two of them flirt back and forth. 'Why did you leave Ziva?'

Ziva composed herself.

'I needed to figure out who I was, Tim, and yes, I needed to do it away from you all.'

'We could have helped.'

'Maybe, but I still would have left NCIS and taken some time away. I did not leave because I hate you. Tim, believe me, it was not an easy year.'

'OK.'

'I have to go' said Ziva. Tim raised an eyebrow. 'To see Gibbs.' They hugged.

'We should have a proper catch' said Tim.

'Coffee at the diner?' suggested Ziva. Tim nodded and laughed. Before Ziva left for Israel, the two of them met for coffee at the diner frequently.

'Bye Tim.'

'Bye Ziva. I'm glad you're back.'

* * *

The stairs creaked as Ziva made her way into Gibbs' basement. For once he wasn't in his natural habitat. Ziva was about to go upstairs to find him when Gibbs came around the corner. He stopped halfway down the basement stairs.

'Ziver.'

'Hello Gibbs.' Gibbs made his way down and stood in front of Ziva.

'You're back.' Ziva nodded a little.

'For now.'

'You leaving again?' Gibbs had moved over to his workbench, his back to Ziva.

'I do not know, Gibbs. It depends.'

'On what?'

'On whether I still have friends.' Gibbs turned to Ziva.

'You will always have friends here, Ziver. That won't change.' Ziva nodded her head, unsure if she believed him. Her interactions with Abby and Tim had been good and promising, and the fact that Tony was forcing her to stay with him was also good. However, Ziva was worried that she had burned too many bridges by closing down communication.

'Have you seen Tony?' asked Gibbs.

'Why does everyone ask that?' Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

'Do I really need to spell it out? We watched for eight years, the flirting going back and forth between the two of you. DiNozzo was a broken man when he came back in September. He missed you. We all did.'

Ziva was slightly taken back by how much Gibbs had spoken. She had never heard him say so much in such a short space of time.

'I am staying with Tony. He insisted when he picked me up from the airport.' Gibbs looked at Ziva. 'I do not know what to say to him' she said. 'I do not know how to explain it.'

Gibbs walked over to her.

'Just tell him the truth' he said kindly.

* * *

Ziva closed Tony's apartment door. Tony popped his head around the kitchen door. He had gone out to get some of Ziva's favourite US foods and was now putting everything he bought away.

'Hey,' he said. Ziva walked over, grabbed his head and pulled Tony into a kiss. Tony was a little surprised at first, but soon he wrapped his arms around Ziva, pulling her closer. When the kiss broke, both felt a little giddy.

'What just happened?' asked Tony. Not that he was complaining. He had wanted to kiss Ziva since he had first seen her that morning.

'We kissed, Tony.'

'Yeah, I got that.' Tony grinned and leaned forward to kiss Ziva again.

'We should, um, perhaps talk' suggested Ziva after the kiss broke.

'Yeah, we should.' Tony dipped his head again and kissed Ziva. 'Did you figure out who you are?' he asked. Ziva smiled and led him over to the sofa. They sat down.

'I have started. I am Ziva David, Israeli with American citizenship.' Tony laughed. 'I love cooking and reading and writing. My favourite food is Babka and I made it so many times in the last few months that I think I might have perfected the recipe for it. My favourite book changes almost weekly, if not several times a week. I finally saw The Fugitive, Cool Hand Luke, the original Sabrina, and Top Gun.' Tony's eyebrows raised, impressed.

'What did you think?' he asked.

'Pirates of the Caribbean is still my favourite film.' Tony shook his head in disbelief. Ziva laughed.

'Anything else?'

'I was Mossad' continued Ziva. 'And an NCIS federal agent. I do not regret joining either when I did, and now I do not regret leaving. They were the right decisions at the time. I know that now.' Ziva went pensive. 'I miss Ima and Tali daily, but neither of them would want me to live in the past. I hope that Eli and Ari have found peace in death that they did not find in life, and actually I think they were a lot more similar than I realised. I loved all of them and I cherish the memories I have of my family.'

'You did a lot in a year.' Ziva nodded.

'Yes, I did. Lots of thinking, writing, reading. Bit of travelling.'

'Paris' pointed out Tony. Ziva chuckled.

'Yes, Paris. It is my favourite place. I love it so much, I bought an apartment there.'

'Really?'

'Just a one bedroom apartment that is in the attic of a building. I think it is six flights of stairs to get to it, but it is Paris.' Ziva placed her hand over Tony's. 'I was lost, Tony. I was on a little boat in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by fog and no way to get back to who I thought I had to be. After a lot of thinking and writing and time, the fog began to clear. I was able to start to move towards the person I want to be, the person I am becoming. It is a slow process but one that I am embracing. I am a different person from when we first met and give it another ten years, I will be a different person again.

'I thought home had to be a place, that I had to choose between Israel and the US. I have come to the realisation that home is me. I am my own home and I can still have a relationship with my birthplace, even if I do not live there.'

'That's very profound, Ziva.'

'I had a lot of time'

'I'm glad, Zi. You look happy. It radiates off you.' Ziva laughed and rested her head on Tony's shoulder. They relished being so close, physically to each other, having craved it for so many months.

'What now?' asked Tony.

'I would like to find a job. I have other sources of income. I rented out my old apartment in Tel Aviv, along with the beach house in Haifa and the Paris apartment whenever I am not there' explained Ziva. 'And I have my savings and the rest of Eli's money, but the one thing I like about my previous jobs is that I was helping people, or I felt like I was helping people. I want to do that again.'

'Any idea what?' asked Tony. Ziva shook her head.

'No, but I do want to be based here in DC.' Tony looked at her, surprised.

'You moving back to DC?' he asked, wanting confirmation. Ziva nodded.

'Yes, Tony.' Ziva paused. 'You live in DC.' Tony interlaced his fingers with Ziva's. 'I love you Tony' she said quietly. Tony sniffed. Had he been crying?

'I love you too Ziva.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this. I wanted to have Ziva happier instead of sad.  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva smiled as she watched Ellie and Nick wander towards the elevator, bickering the entire time. Something about who was the better driver. Tim came and stood next to her, chuckling at Ellie and Nick.

'Were Tony and I that obvious?' she asked quietly. Tim smile and shook his head.

'No' he said.

_'__Thank goodness' _thought Ziva. She had never wanted to be the topic of gossip, anywhere.

'You and Tony were way worse.' Ziva turned to see Tim walk off.

'What?' Ziva followed him. 'McGee?' Tim walked into the men's bathroom. 'You know that won't stop me, McGee' said Ziva, as she pushed the door open.

* * *

**I got this idea after watching 17x02. Just a very short one. I am still writing Moments 2. I'm just very busy at the moment.  
**

**Thank you for reading. ****Hope you enjoyed it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**In 12x01, Tony briefly mentions about jetlag from a trip to Spain. What if he met someone there?**

* * *

**End of August 2014**

Tony scanned the hotel bar, looking for a space to sit down and have some food. It had been a long day, flying from DC to Barcelona, and Tony had briefly contemplated ordering room service, but after a shower and a thirty-minute nap, Tony felt awake and human enough to eat the hotel bar/ restaurant.

A couple finished at a table, leaving it empty. Tony grabbed it quickly before anyone else sat down. He ordered some food and waited patiently for it to come. Checking his messages, Tony noticed an email from his father, a message from Abby and a message from Harry, a friend from the mental health group Tony had been going.

It was almost a year since Tony had left Ziva in Israel. A year with no word, no communication, no birthday card. He had sent a couple of messages to Ziva over the year; her birthday, the anniversary of Eli's death, letting her know about Delilah's paralysis. Not talking to Ziva or seeing her every day had taken some getting used. Tony had found it difficult, and struggled to talk about it to any member of Team Gibbs. They knew too much or speculated too much.

However, talking to someone like Harry, who never met Ziva, had an impact on Tony that he didn't expect. When they had parted ways, Ziva had told Tony that this was not goodbye, that they would see each other again. After Tony explained what he thought Ziva was doing, Harry suggested that Tony do something similar.

So, following Harry's advice, Tony had begun to change things, just like he had told Ziva he would. He began to participate in the mental health group activities more and more, started ticking things off his bucket list. He and Senior emailed each other more and more, though their relationship was still touchy from time to time. Tony also started traveling more. It was the reason for this trip to Barcelona, Spain. He had never been and thought, why not. Tim had spent two weeks in Dubai with Delilah and Ellie and Jake had visited family. What Gibbs did on his vacation was anyone's guess.

Tony's food came and he ate it. He was getting to leave when Tony spotted her, sitting at the bar, reading. Olive skin and dark curls.

Ziva David.

Without thinking, Tony walked over to her.

'In all the bars in all the world, and she's reading in mine' he said. Ziva turned to look at him.

'Tony?'

'Ziva.' She got up and they hugged.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'On vacation' said Tony, as they sat back down. 'You?'

'Same' replied Ziva. 'Are you staying in this hotel?' Tony nodded.

'Yeah, room 218. You?'

'Yes, I am. Room 426.' They laughed awkwardly. 'How is everyone?'

'They're good, everyone's good.'

'I am glad.'

With that, the conversation dried up. They sat the nosy bar, staring at each other, with small smiles on their faces.

'What you reading?' asked Tony, eventually. Ziva flipped it closed.

'_The Great Gatsby_' she said.

'Love the film.' Ziva laughed quietly. 'You enjoying it?'

'Yes, I am. I have read it before.'

'How are you?' Tony asked.

'I am good, Tony. This past year has been good. Not always, but mainly good.'

'I'm glad. I'm really glad.' Tony reached over and squeezed Ziva's hand she had resting on the bar. They stayed for a few seconds before Ziva pulled away.

'I, um, need to go.' She got up, picked up her book and bag. 'It was, um, really great seeing you Tony.' With that, Ziva practically ran out of the bar, leaving Tony, bewildered.

* * *

Tony laid on his bed in his hotel room. He was still trying to process what had happened in the bar. Bumping into Ziva, in Barcelona, on his vacation? It was madness.

Tony got up and paced back and forth a bit. They were unfinished. Whatever happened between them, it was always unfinished and for once they needed to finish it. For peace of mind if not for anything else.

Tony put on his shoes, grabbed his phone and hotel key. Room 426 she had said. He walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto the fourth floor.

Ziva was standing on the other side.

They looked at each other, smiled before Tony got off and kissed Ziva.

* * *

They laid naked in Ziva's bed, wrapped up in limbs and sheets, relishing being physically close again.

'You OK?' asked Tony. Ziva smiled.

'Yes. You?'

'Not bad.' Ziva chuckled quietly. 'Can I asked you a question?'

'Go on.'

'Why did you run away earlier, down in the bar?'

Ziva took a deep breath.

'I was scared, Tony.' He turned to look at her.

'Of what?' Ziva paused to think what to say.

'I am in a really good place, Tony. Like I said earlier, this past year has been really good for me. I was – I am afraid of being pulled back to where I was a year ago.'

'I have an idea' said Tony. They sat up, still with their arms around each other. 'Let's be honest, brutally honest with each other. For once in this relationship, whatever it is. Let's stop avoiding or hiding from everything we should have said.'

'OK' said Ziva.

'I love you, Ziva' said Tony, tucking Ziva's hair behind her ear. 'I have done for a while.' Ziva smiled and kissed Tony.

'I love you too, Tony.'

They stayed in silence for some time. The weight of carrying around unsaid feelings finally lifted off their shoulders and hearts. The walls between them had come down a little.

'Do you have anything you want to say?' asked Tony, a tad awkwardly. Ziva looked at him.

'Were you jealous?' asked Ziva. Tony chuckled.

'Yes… and no.' Ziva raised an eyebrow. Tony paused. 'With Rivkin, it wasn't that you were dating someone else. I was more concerned about you wanting to go back to Israel. I get why you did date him. Rivkin was Israeli and Mossad, and your father approved of him.' Ziva let out a snort, making Tony smile. 'But I was worried that it would make you want to leave us and go back to Israel. I didn't want to lose another partner or a friend.' Ziva smiled.

'With Ray?'

'I didn't think he was good enough for you. I mean, come on, what was with that empty box?' Ziva laughed. 'I know he made you happy for some time, but I didn't want you to be with him.'

'Because you had feelings for me?'

'Maybe. I don't know. Even if I did have feelings then, I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, including myself.' Tony kissed Ziva. 'Were you ever jealous?'

'Jealous might not be the right word. When you were dating Jeanne, you were in a real relationship or at least one that looked real. After it ended, you see to go back to dating ditzy women younger than you. I did not understand it. I thought you wanted a real relationship, with a real woman.'

'What about EJ?' Ziva laughed.

'She simply annoyed me. The thing with the skylight and the desk. She was cocky and I have worked with other women like that. I did not enjoy working with those women. I think I could have only tolerated EJ for small periods of time.' Tony chuckled. 'Anything else?' asked Ziva.

'Paris. We never did discuss what happened.'

'No, we did not.'

'I remember you seemed nervous' said Tony. 'It wasn't something I expected from you.' Ziva smiled and played with Tony's hand.

'That night, Tony, was the first time I had been with someone since returning from…'

'Oh.' Ziva nodded.

'It was not just that. I was worried that it would ruin our friendship and partnership, that things would change permanently between us.'

'Things did change, Zi.'

'I know, but now, I think it might have been one of the best decisions I have made. I was treated like a thing, for so long. Not even as a human, let alone as a woman. That night, Tony, you saw me and treated me like a woman, and if there is one thing that Tony DiNozzo knows how to do, it is how to treat a woman right.' Tony laughed. 'I knew that if I said stop, you would have stopped and that meant a lot at the time. After Paris, I felt more like a woman, more like me, than I had done in a long time.'

Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head. Paris had been a memory he held dear in his mind. Yet, he had always unanswered thoughts and questions.

'What about Berlin?' asked Ziva.

'What about it?'

'Do you think…' Ziva trailed off.

'I don't know Zi. I knew I had feelings for you then. Strong feelings that were almost impossible to deny. Dancing with you, in that nightclub. Had we not been undercover, or on the job, things might have been different.'

'Why did you take my hand in the car?' asked Ziva. She was referring to when they returned from Berlin.

'I don't know Zi' said Tony. It was the truth. 'You were being very honest about things and I wanted to support you, I guess. Like I said, I knew I had feelings for you. Maybe even fallen for you.'

'Those months were not easy for me, Tony' said Ziva. 'You were always there for me and I never thanked you.'

'Zi, you don't have. It's what happens when you love someone.'

'I know' replied Ziva, quietly, smiling as she did. 'But thank you all the same.' Tony smiled at Ziva and kissed her. Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

Ziva had one more thing she wanted to talk about.

'Somalia' she said.

'What about it?' asked Tony. Ziva looked at him.

'Tony, you went to Somalia, got captured on purpose, and you did not know if I was alive.' Tony brushed some hair out of Ziva's face.

'I was either going to rescue you, avenge you, or die trying. One of them. I didn't really know which one until we were on the flight back to DC.' Ziva grasped tightly onto Tony's hand. She needed him to know how much it meant to her. 'I told the truth Zi, in that cell. I can't live without you.' Ziva sniffed and cupped Tony's face.

'I cannot live without you either, Tony' whispered Ziva.

They kissed passionately and after making love again, talked more about things they had avoided in the past; the week they spent together after handing in their badges, their parents, rule 12, why Ziva stayed in Israel, what happened when they were trapped in the elevator after Dearing's bombing, that conversation outside of Gibbs' cabin during Parsons' investigation. Ziva talked about what she was doing in Israel, working with the homeless population in Tel Aviv and Tony told her about his men's mental health support group he attended. Things that were once foggy became clear and both Tony and Ziva felt a sense of peace within.

The next morning, Tony woke up to find Ziva sitting up, writing in a brown leather journal. She had explained that previous night how she wrote her feelings and thoughts down about the cases they had, and that journaling had become an integral part of her life.

'Morning' said Ziva. Tony smiled.

'Morning sweet cheeks.' Ziva laughed. It was a hearty laugh that wasn't trying to cover up any negative feelings or emotions. It made Tony happy to hear. 'What you doing?'

'Just writing' said Ziva. She put the lid on her pen and put it and the journal away.

'What time is it?'

'About 8.'

'When did you wake up?'

'About 6.15.' Tony laughed.

'Still waking up early?' Ziva nodded.

'I went back to running in the mornings.'

'You've gone for a run already? On vacation?' Ziva shook her head.

'No, I have not, though I have read some of my book and did some writing, and.' There was a knock at the door. 'Ordered breakfast.'

Ziva got up and answered the door.

'Seriously, Zi. You do more before 8 am than anyone else, even when you're on vacation.' Ziva came back, wheeling the breakfast into the room.

'I like to be productive' she said, taking the lids off their meals. She handed Tony his.

'Scrambled eggs on wheat?' he asked. Ziva nodded. 'You know me so well.' Ziva laughed again and sat back on the bed with her own breakfast; French toast. 'Do you have any plans today?' asked Tony, his mouth full of egg.

'I was planning on going on this Gaudi walking tour' said Ziva. 'Shows you all the buildings he designed. You want to come along?'

'Um…' said Tony, slowly. Ziva raised an eyebrow. 'Sure' he eventually said. As they went back to their breakfast, Tony had an idea. 'Why don't we spend the rest of the week together?'

'What do you mean?'

'Like a normal couple on vacation.'

'Only that we have two rooms instead of one?'

'We'll alternate each night if need be. What do you say? Let's spend the week together.' Ziva hesitated. 'What is it?' asked Tony.

'Is that a good idea, Tony? At the end of this week, you are going back to DC and I am going back to Tel Aviv. I spent two weeks crying after you left a year ago. I do not think I can through that again.'

'What is our alternative, Zi? We're in the same hotel, in the same city. I cannot ignore you for the next six days. Can you? Let's try. You never know what could happen.'

'OK' said Ziva quietly. Tony leaned forward and kissed Ziva. 'I love you, Tony.'

'I love you too, Ziva.'

* * *

**Six days later**

Ziva woke up and rolled over, expecting to find Tony. He wasn't there. It was very unlike Tony. Ziva had been the one to wake up first for the past week. She sat up and found Tony standing by the window.

'Have you been watching me sleep?' she asked.

'Um… no?' replied Tony and Ziva chuckled. She studied Tony for a bit.

'Tony are you alright?' He smiled, nodded and stared back out of the window.

'We have spent the most incredible week together, again, and today one of us is going t get on a plane and we'll be separated. Again.'

Ziva got up and went to stand with Tony.

'Tony, this is not goodbye forever. It is simply see you soon.'

'When Zi? When am I going to see you again? I'm going to DC. You are going to Israel.' Tony's eyes were classy with tears. Ziva thought for a moment.

'Thanksgiving.'

'What?'

'Thanksgiving, Tony. We will spend Thanksgiving together. I will come to DC for Thanksgiving. This is not the end of our relationship.

'How do you know that Zi?' Ziva looked at the man she loved so much, and saw the worry and concern about their relationship in his face.

'I have never believed that the universe sends signs and the idea of going back, especially to the person I was eighteen months ago, terrifies me. But seeing you in the bar, a week ago. The fact that we are staying in the same hotel in the same city… it has to mean something, Tony. You are too important to me.' Tony sniffed back tears, smiled and passionately kissed Ziva. 'We do not have to leave for the airport until 7 pm tonight. We have about twelve hours until we have to say goodbye.' Ziva took his hand and led Tony back to the bed. 'So make love to me one more time, Tony, before we say goodbye to the city.'

'When did you become so wise?' asked Tony.

'I will tell you at Thanksgiving.' Tony laughed and kissed Ziva again.

* * *

Ziva watched Tony walk down the tunnel towards the plane. Tears began to fall. Their goodbye, as with all their goodbyes, had been an incredibly emotional one. A little old woman came over to her.

'Are you alright my dear?' she asked in Spanish. Ziva nodded.

'Just saying goodbye to my boyfriend' she replied, also in Spanish.

'Where does he live?'

'The US. I will not see him again until November.' The woman patted Ziva's shoulder and handed her a hankie before leaving.

* * *

**October 2014**

Tony was sitting at his desk, putting on his cuff links. His computer dinged with an email. From Ziva. It was her flight details for Thanksgiving. Or the weekend before Thanksgiving. Tony was looking forward to her coming, but also dreading it. At some point, Ziva was going to get on a plane and fly away from him. Again. But he so wanted to see her.

'Hey James Bond.' ATF agent Zoe Keates was standing near his desk. Team Gibbs had bumped into his old Philly PD partner during a case that had a potential terrorism connection. It didn't, but it had been nice for Tony to catch up with Keates. They had had fun when in their beat cop days an seeing her again reminded Tony of how far he had come, how much he had changed.

'I'm Bruce Wayne actually.' Zoe laughed.

'So, um, I was wondering if you're free…' began Zoe. Tony looked sympathetically at his old partner.

'Listen Zoe, it was great bumping into you again, but…'

'There's someone else?' Tony nodded.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be Spider. She must be special.' Tony smiled and nodded.

'Most important person in my life.' Zoe studied Tony's face.

'You must love her very much' she said quietly.

'So much that it hurts. Doesn't help the fact that she doesn't live in the US.'

'Oh? Where does she live?'

'Tel Aviv.'

'Israel?'

'Yeah, I know. If only it wasn't a fifteen hour flight to see her.' Zoe laughed.

'You must miss her very much' she said.

'So much that it hurts.'

* * *

Tony stood at the arrivals gate, waiting for Ziva. The doors opened and passengers poured through them. Tony spotted Ziva and waved her over to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

'Oh, I've missed you, Zi' said Tony, hugging her tightly. Ziva laughed.

'I missed you too, Tony.' The hug broke and they kissed. Interlocking their fingers together and made their way to Tony's car. On the drive, Tony kept looking at Ziva.

'There's something about you, Zi. You seem different.' Ziva laughed.

'I will tell you everything, Tony, just not when you are driving.' Tony laughed, but was seriously intrigued.

When they got to Tony's apartment, Tony asked Ziva what she had been up to.

'In September last year, I found some of Ima's old journals and notebooks. One of the contained notes and ideas for a homeless shelter in Tel Aviv.'

'You started a homeless shelter?' Ziva nodded and smiled. 'The Rivka David Centre?'

'The Rivka Jacobs Foundation' corrected Ziva. Tony raised an eyebrow. 'David was Eli's name. Jacobs was Ima's maiden name. I named it after her.'

'That's… beautiful, Zi.'

'At the moment it helps provide essentials to help living on the streets; food, water, hygiene products, things like that. I am also starting a scholarship in honour of Tali.'

'A scholarship?' Ziva nodded.

'Tali wanted to study at the Tel Aviv Conservatory for Music, so the scholarship will be for anyone who wants to study there. I will use some of Eli's money. I think he would approve of using this way.' Tony smiled.

'That's amazing Zi.'

'I spoke to Schmeil. He is going to help me set it up.' Tony chuckled slightly. He was happy that Schmeil and Ziva were able to see each other regularly.

'I'm so proud of you' said Tony, as he pulled Ziva towards him. They sat against the back of the sofa.

'There's something else' said Ziva.

'What now?' Tony couldn't think of anything else that Ziva could do.

'My old apartment has become available.' Tony looked at Ziva. 'The current tenant is not renewing. I emailed the landlord and he said if I wanted to, I could move in after Thanksgiving'

'You're moving back to DC?' Ziva nodded.

'I want to open the Rivka Jacobs Foundation here in DC as well.' Ziva paused before continuing. 'I missed you Tony. So much. The last three months have been horrible, well not horrible. They've been good. Really good. The best three months I have had in a long time. But I missed you so much that it hurt. I had wanted to come and see everyone, but I was terrified I would revert back to who I was and I do not like that person. Being with you in Barcelona showed me that I can be this new person that I am, and still have the bits of my old life that I love and miss.'

Tony laughed and smiled and sniffed away the tears that were forming. He took a deep breath in.

'If you're moving back, what does that mean for you and me?' Ziva smiled and lent forward and kissed Tony.

'Does that answer your question?' she asked, smiling.

'Um, maybe. You might need to explain it a bit more' said Tony. Ziva laughed as they both leaned forward and kissed.

* * *

**It's a long one, so thank you for reading it. **

**Like I said at the top, I got the idea for this story when I watched 12x01. I also wanted Tony and Ziva to be able to talk about _everything _between them. **

**Hope you liked and again thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**May 2013**

Tim McGee and Abby Scuito sat in a booth at the diner, cups of coffee in front of them.

'I wonder what Tony and Ziva did last night' said Abby. Tony, Tim, and Ziva had resigned from the agency the day before. Tim went to see Abby to explain what happened, then to his girlfriend's, Delilah Fielding.

'Probably each other' replied Tim.

'Timothy Farragut McGee! You kiss your mother with that mouth?' said Abby, a little shocked but also impressed at what Tim had said. Tim smirked.

'Really Abby? They're no longer co-workers. We all know what's going on with Tony and Ziva. '

'Do we Tim? Yes, they flirt constantly but do we really know, know?'

'Yes, we do' he said, pointing out of the window. Abby followed his finger to see Tony and Ziva walking towards the diner, arm in arm. They stopped, kissed, then continued walking towards the diner.

'They look happy' said Abby, smiling. It had been a long time since Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David had been truly happy.

'Yes, they do' said Tim, also smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. ****This idea just popped into my head. It made me laugh.**

** Thanks for reading. See you soon**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**2013**

Ziva opened the door to her apartment, letting Tony in. Tony was carrying a large box for Ziva. It was parcel full of Ziva's favourite Israeli foods that she couldn't find in DC. She would make an order every two months. It had arrived at headquarters and Tony offered to carry it for Ziva.

'You can put on the table' said Ziva. Tony did as he was told, putting the box down and turning back to Ziva. They stood in the apartment, looking at each other, both smiling and simply happy to be in each other's presence. They both found it calming, and both felt the urge to hold the other, be in each other's arms. Something had happened over the past year, had shifted between the two of them since the bombing.

'Screw this' said Tony, under his breath. 'Ziva, do you want to have dinner?'

'Now? I am not that hungry actually.' Ziva was now busy going through her other mail.

'No, tomorrow night.' Ziva looked at Tony.

'What, like a date?'

'Yes, a date.' Tony took a deep breath. 'Ziva David, will you go on a date with me?' The smile on Ziva's face grew a little. 'Zi, don't leave me hanging here?'

'Oh, sorry.'

'Well?'

'Yes, Tony. I will have dinner with you tomorrow night.' Tony's own smile grew.

'OK. I'll pick you up at 7.30?'

Ziva nodded in agreement and closed the door after Tony left. She leaned against it, her smile not going anywhere. She was happy. There was a knock at the door. Ziva opened it and found Tony.

'Tony, what is it?'

'I forgot something.'

'What?'

Tony stepped forward and pulled Ziva towards him, kissing her. It was sweet and chaste, but held the promise of what couple happen. When Tony left (again), Ziva pulled out her phone and dialed her friend's number.

'Tara, you will never guess what just happened.'

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Tony, wearing his nicest suit, knocked on Ziva's front door. It opened and Ziva was standing on the other side, wearing a navy blue lace dress, black heels and her curls draped over one shoulder. Ziva smiled when she saw Tony.

'Hi' she said, somewhat quietly.

'Hi' he replied. 'You look amazing.'

'Thank you.' They stood in silence.

'Oh, um, these are for you' said Tony, producing a bouquet of flowers and handing them over to Ziva.

'They are beautiful, Tony. Thank you.' Ziva went into her kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. 'What do you think?' she asked him, once she put them on a side table in her living room.

'Perfect' answered Tony, though he was more interested in the woman rather than the flowers. 'Shall we go?'

Ziva picked up her purse, locked her front door and the two of them made their way down to the street.

'Where are we going?' asked Ziva, as Tony led the way.

'It's a surprise' said Tony, grinning. Ziva chuckled.

The surprise turned out to be a little Italian restaurant called Proserpina. The maître de led them over to a table upstairs and next to the window. It looked out onto the Georgetown street down below.

What Tony and Ziva thought would be awkward between them, was actually the complete opposite. Very quickly they got into the flow of conversation, managing to not talk about work somehow. Their lives intersected with each other so much, yet there were things that neither of them knew about the other. Ziva talked about her books and Tony talked about the movies he had seen recently.

After dinner, they went for a walk. They turned a corner and found themselves in a little square. A musician had set up her stand and was playing her guitar and singing what sounded like an original song. Tony took Ziva's hand and twirled her under his arm, both of them laughing. Tony pulled Ziva towards him and they started dancing to the singing and soft guitar.

Tony wondered why on earth he had waited so long to ask out Ziva. She was beautiful, sexy, intelligent and a badass. His perfect woman in many ways. In all honesty, Tony knew why. Rule 12. It had hung over the two of them for too long.

Suddenly, Ziva let go of Tony's hand and walked away, rather hurriedly. Tony, concerned, followed.

'Ziva? Zi? Are you alright?' he asked. Ziva turned to look at him. She had a confused and worried look on her face. 'Hey, what's the matter?' Tony pushed some hair out of her face.

'I do not know how to explain it?'

'Start where it's the easiest' suggested Tony. He spotted a bench nearby. 'Come on. Let's go sit down.' He led her over to the bench.

'I am scared' began Ziva

'Scared of what?'

'What if this does not work? You and me? Tonight was probably one of the best dates I have had.' Tony grinned. 'But what if that is all this is? One really good date? I am scared to lose you as a friend because your friendship is so important to me. But my feelings for you…'

'Yes?'

'They are so strong, Tony. I have never felt like this about anyone before. When we were dancing just then, I felt… happy. Genuinely happy, for the first time a long time, and I do not want to lose that.' Ziva had found it almost overwhelming. 'What if we cannot work together? What if we ruin everything?'

Tony gave her a kind smile.

'I'm scared too' he said. Ziva looked up at him.

'Really?' Tony nodded.

'For the exact same reasons. What if this doesn't work and ruins our friendship and we can't work together anymore? I don't want that to happen. But I cannot ignore my feelings anymore, Zi. Like you, I have never felt this strongly about anyone and I can't help but think that we would regret it if we didn't at least try.'

Ziva lent forwards and kissed Tony. Tony returned it, cupping Ziva's face and pulling her slightly closer.

'You feeling better?' asked Tony, after the kiss broke. Ziva nodded. It helped to tell Tony what she was thinking and feeling. It hadn't occurred to Ziva that Tony felt the same. He was right, though. If they didn't at least try, they would regret it and Ziva had enough regret in her life.

'Let's go for a walk' suggested Ziva. She stood up and held out her hand for Tony. He stood up and took it. They ended up outside Ziva's building.

'You coming up?' asked Ziva.

'I think not' replied Tony. Ziva looked quizzical.

'Why not?'

'Because, as you said, this has been one of the best dates and I don't want to ruin it.' Ziva smiled and chuckled.

'You are a gentleman, Tony DiNozzo.'

'You're one of a kind, Ziva David' replied Tony, very quietly. He bent his head and kissed Ziva. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' he asked. Ziva nodded and waved Tony goodbye. As she climbed the stairs to her apartment, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number, grinning.

'Tara, it's Ziva. Can you talk?'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**I wanted to write about Tony and Ziva's first date. In my mind, this is set in Season 10 at some point. I also gave Ziva a friend called Tara. I considered having her call Abby but changed my mind. **

**Thank you for reading and all you reviews. They are wonderful and make me smile.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**August 2016**

The sound of little feet on the bare floors alerted Tony and Ziva to the fact that they were not alone. Minutes later, Tali managed to climb on to the bed, throwing herself over Ziva.

'Ima' she said happily. Ziva laughed, pushing Tali into between herself and Tony. Tali sat up and looked at Tony.

'Abba?' she said quietly and slowly. Then she remembered who he was. 'Abba here!' and Tali threw herself onto Tony, attempting to wrap her little arms around her.

Tony sat and pulled Tali into a proper hug. Did she think that he would leave them? She seemed surprised to find Tony.

'I will always be here, Tali' he said. 'For you and Ima. I'm never going to leave you.'

* * *

**Another little short one. Hope you liked it. **

**I found it in the depths of my laptop. I think I wrote for a longer fic but never got around to using it. It's set in the universe where Tony and Tali reunite with Ziva in Paris. **

**I'm working on Reunion but currently busy with a play I'm involved in. Hopefully sometime next week. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you soon :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva and Tony laid on top of Ziva's bed, completely naked and enjoying the silence.

Maybe something had shifted between the two of them, or maybe it was the fact that they had almost died, again, but a couple of days after Harper Dearing had bombed the NCIS headquarters, and Tony and Ziva survived being trapped in an elevator, they found themselves in bed together. Drink had been consumed by both parties prior to the encounter and the next day both considered it a one-time thing. However, a few days later, it happened again, without Tony and Ziva consuming alcohol. It happened a third time, and slowly over the past few months, it had become a regular occurrence.

It was something Tony and Ziva had begun to look forward to. The ability to connect with each other, decompress and feel a sense of contentment and at right with the world.

Ziva shifted her leg slightly.

'You OK?' asked Tony quietly.

'My leg is becoming numb.'

Tony laughed.

'Perhaps we should move.' Ziva looked at Tony.

'I do not want to. I want to stay here. With you.'

Tony grinned and kissed Ziva. They were not dating, but they were not friends with benefits. Neither of them were interested in seeing other people. They were still trying to figure out what this new part of their partnership was.

Tony sat up and Ziva forced herself to get out of bed. She went to the kitchen and came back with two mugs of coffee, placing them on the nightstand. Tony looked at Ziva, smiled again. Ziva stroked his face.

'What is it?' asked Tony. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled Ziva closer to him.

'I love you Tony' whispered Ziva.

'What?' Tony blinked. His voice had sounded harsh, cutting through the dream bubble they were in. Ziva took her hand from Tony's face and stared at him, confused. Neither was sure what to do or say.

Ziva hadn't been sure that she had the guts to tell Tony how she felt. Since they started sleeping together, Ziva had felt her feelings for Tony grow. She had been attracted to him since she first arrived in the US. Tony DiNozzo was a handsome, good looking man. Over the years, the two of them had gotten closer and closer and now they were sleeping together, Ziva was becoming more certain about how she felt about Tony DiNozzo.

They were still staring at each other, unsure what to do.

'Tony… I…' started Ziva. She back away from Tony and practically ran out of the bedroom. Tony followed her.

'Zi. Zi!'

'Tony, just go.'

'No Ziva.' Tony grabbed her and pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss. 'I am not going anywhere Ziva. I'm sorry for what I said or didn't say. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all.' Tony rubbed his thumb across Ziva's cheek. 'You are the most important person in my life, Zi. You are beautiful and intelligent, kind and badass.' Ziva chuckled. 'I cannot live without you because I am in love with you.'

'I feel like an idiot now' said Ziva.

'Maybe, but you're a very beautiful, sexy idiot who I love.'

Ziva threw her head back and laughed. Tony kissed her again.

Tony had experienced something similar, his own feelings for Ziva growing. Crossing the line from colleagues to more than friends had not been strange or awkward. It felt right. So very right.

Ziva glanced over Tony's shoulder and gasped slightly.

'What is it?' he asked, a tad concerned.

'Um, we are standing in my apartment completely naked.'

'Yes?'

'And the curtains are not drawn. They are wide open. People can see us.'

'Oh. Perhaps we should do something about it' suggested Tony. They burst out laughing, quickly made their way back to Ziva's bedroom, Ziva nipping out to draw the curtains, now wearing a robe.

She went back to the bedroom, finding Tony exactly where she had left him. In her bed. In her life. She smiled, took off the robe and got back into bed. Tony draped an arm around her and they sat there, chatting and drinking coffee.

This was where they were meant to be.

Together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**It's a little shorter but I had fun writing this. The next chapter of Reunion should be up at the weekend. **

**Thanks for reading. See you soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I also wrote this at like 1 am. **

* * *

Ziva walked over to Tony's desk. He was filling out paperwork.

'Tony?'

'Yeah?' He was miles away. Ziva paused before continuing.

'I've been offered a job' she said. Tony looked up.

'What?'

'I have been offered a job, Tony.'

'Where?'

'The Alice Edwards Foundation.'

'What's the job?'

'Counsellor for survivors of sexual violence.'

Tony smiled. The team had worked with The Alice Edwards Foundation a few weeks ago. A male sailor had been sexually assaulted. Ziva had been the one to interview the sailor, working with him to identify his attackers, the foundation assisting Ziva.

'Are you going to take it?'

'I do not know. I wanted to see what you thought.'

Tony got up and walked around his desk to face Ziva.

'Do you know why they offer you the job?' Ziva took a pause.

'Karen said that she liked how I was with Ruddy. She was impressed that I was able to get a male survivor to open up enough to identify his attackers, and then encourage him to seek therapy.' Tony smiled. 'What, Tony?'

'I think it's the perfect job for you.'

'Why?'

'You have an incredible ability to empathize with people.' Ziva smiled slightly. 'Do you want to take the job?'

Ziva nodded.

'After Tali died, I wanted to get justice for her. By hunting down terrorists and murderers and attackers. I wanted to honour her life, make sure no one else died as she did.'

'Now?'

'I still want to honour Tali, but I think I want to start helping those left behind. Help survivors and their families build new lives. The foundation wants to give me proper training and everything.'

'Then take the job.' Tony went back around his desk. He closed the file, picked up his bag, and switched off his lamp.

'Are you sure?' asked Ziva. She wanted the job, but it was going to be a change. It would be her first job that wasn't law enforcement. It would be a challenge, and a part of Ziva worried she wouldn't be up to the challenge.

'100%, Zi. Firstly, you seem genuinely excited about the whole idea. Secondly, your ability to empathize and talk to people, plus your own personal experience.' Tony swallowed awkwardly. He hated bringing up Somalia. 'The way you were with Ruddy was incredible. Me, McGee, and Gibbs could never have helped him the way you did. And it's not just Ruddy, but other cases we've had, whether they're sexual violence-related or not. You will make a great counsellor.' Ziva smiled and picked up her own bag. 'Come on, Ninja. I'll buy you a drink to celebrate.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **

**Like I said, I wrote this around 1 am, without sleep. It might not be my best work but the idea popped into my head and I had write and share it. I hope what I wanted to say comes across clearly.**

**I've become a little concerned that Endless Possibilities is becoming essentially the same story told over again, with just a handful of differences. I would like to know your thoughts but please constructive criticism only. Thanks**

**Stay safe and see you soon :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**July 2013**

Senior sat the table at Fiola's. He had invited Junior out to dinner as it was nearly his birthday, and Senior was not going to be in the US when it actually happened. It was going to be the first time they celebrated Tony's birthday together in several years. Senior was looking forward to spending time with his son.

The restaurant door opened and Senior saw his son looking for him.

'Hi Dad' said Tony, hugging his father.

'Happy birthday Junior.' Tony chuckled and went to sit down. He waved to one of the waiters.

'Yes, sir?'

'Could we have another place set? We have a third person joining us' said Tony.

'Right away sir' replied the waiter, disappearing.

'A third person?' asked Senior curious as two waiters set the third place. 'A woman?'

Tony smiled slightly.

'Yes Dad. A woman. My date will be joining us.' Senior was intrigued.

'Well, where is she?'

'She just finished work. She will be soon.' Tony's phone buzzed. 'In fact, she's here now.' Tony stood up and scanned the restaurant. He waved a hand towards their table and Senior stood up to see Ziva David walking towards them, wearing a lovely black dress and looking beautiful.

'Ziva' said Senior, stepping forward and hugging her. 'You look stunning.' Ziva chuckled slightly and smiled at Tony, who smiled back. 'Are you two in a relationship now?' asked Senior. Tony and Ziva smiled again and kissed, giving Senior his answer.

Everyone sat down and ordered. Senior gave Tony his birthday present (a very nice bottle of wine).

'So' began Senior, picking up his wine glass. 'How long have you two been dating?' Tony rolled his eyes.

'Come on, Tony' said Ziva, stroking his arm. 'About a month' she added.

'Really?'

'Yeah, dad. It was in June, when we, um…' Tony trailed off.

'I thought there were rules?' asked Senior. Tony had told him about Gibbs' rules numerous times. Senior had actually started taking note of them and never went anywhere without a knife.

'I no longer work at NCIS' said Ziva.

'You don't?' Senior was surprised. Ziva shook her head.

'I have a new job. Counsellor at The Alice Edwards Foundation. They support survivors of sexual violence, mainly with counselling but also in other areas like financial support, self-defense training, and education. They also run a mentoring program as well.' Tony couldn't help but be proud of Ziva and her new job. She had been working at the foundation for about five weeks and Ziva was loving every minute.

'That's wonderful' said Senior. Ziva chuckled. Senior stood up. 'I would like to propose a toast.'

'Dad, no' said Tony, trying to protest.

'No, son. I want to. We haven't always celebrated your birthday for many reasons but I am very happy that we are doing so this year, and that Ziva was able to join us. So, Happy Birthday Tony and congratulations Ziva on the new job.'

Three wine glasses met the middle, clinking.

After they ate, Senior, Tony, and Ziva were walking back to their cars. Tony stopped to tie his shoe, Senior and Ziva continuing their walk.

'Come here my dear' said Senior, offering his arm to Ziva, who took it happily. 'How are you?'

'I am good.' Ziva glanced back at Tony. 'Really good.'

Senior watched Ziva watching Tony and smiled.

'He loves, you know' Senior said plainly.

'I know' replied Ziva. 'I love him too.' Senior smiled and patted Ziva's hand, unsure what to say. The only thing Senior ever wanted, was for Tony to be happy. He knew in his gut that Tony would be happy with Ziva.

'Hey, wait up!' called Tony. Senior and Ziva turned around and saw Tony jogging towards them.

'You OK?' asked Ziva. Tony grinned.

'Never better' he replied. Ziva laughed.

They had arrived at Senior's car.

'This is me' he said, indicating to the car and unlocking it. I better go' he added. 'Ziva, it's been wonderful to see you.' He kissed Ziva on each cheek.

'Thank you for dinner. It was lovely' said Ziva.

'My pleasure' said Senior. He turned to Tony. 'Junior.' The two men hugged again. 'Happy Birthday son. Your mother would be so proud of you.'

'Thanks, Dad' said Tony, quietly.

Senior got into his car and watched the two lovers walk away.

'So' began Tony. 'Your place or mine?' he asked Ziva. She raised an eyebrow.

'Tony, you have practically lived with me for the past three weeks.'

'So your place?' Ziva laughed and went to step near her car. Tony pulled her back by the hand and kissed her passionately. 'I love you, my ninja.'

Ziva smiled.

'I love you too, my wildcard.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**This one sort of carries on the previous story. I got a lot of ideas after writing it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I am not a medical person of any kind. This kind of follows on from the previous chapter.  
**

* * *

**October 2013**

Ziva pushed open the hospital doors, scanning the hall for any sign of Team Gibbs. She had been at work at The Alice Edwards Foundation when she got a call from Tim asking her to come to the hospital.

'Ziva!'

Ziva turned around and saw Tim McGee standing nearby. She went over to him, Tim pulling her into a hug.

'How is he?' she asked, concern in her voice.

'He's OK Ziva. Tony is OK.'

'Are you sure?' she asked.

'Yes. He's in there.' Tim pointed to a door off the corridor. The blinds were down and Ziva couldn't see anything. She knocked tentatively on the door.

'Yeah?' came Tony's voice.

Ziva opened it and walked in. Tony DiNozzo was sitting on the bed, wearing a hospital gown and the entirety of his right leg seemed to be in a cast.

'Hey sweetcheeks' said Tony. Ziva smiled slightly, walked over to Tony, and kissed him passionately. 'I'm OK Zi' said Tony, a little breathless afterward.

'I know' said Ziva, emotion in her voice. 'I was just… when Tim called and said you were in the hospital, my mind…'

Tony pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

'Come sit here' he said, patting the other side of the bed. Tony moved his free leg, allowing Ziva to climb up and sit next to him. Tony wrapped his arm around her tightly.

'What happened?' asked Ziva.

'Does that matter?' said Tony. It was as if he was deliberately trying to avoid what happened.

'Tony, tell me.'

Tony sighed.

'We were chasing a suspect down some stairs in a multi story parking lot. There was a newspaper on one of the steps and I…' Tony made a gesture with his hands.

'You broke your leg by slipping on some newspaper and falling down the stairs whilst chasing a suspect?' asked Ziva. Tony slowly nodded. Ziva tried to stifle a laugh.

'Hey, no laughing' said Tony.

'I am sorry, Tony. It is just so funny' said Ziva, bursting into laughter.

'It could have been a lot worse' said Tony.

Ziva looked at her boyfriend.

'Yes, I suppose so' she agreed. 'You could have been shot or stabbed.' Ziva had become quiet, tears beginning to well up. She had begun to imagine the worse on her way to the hospital.

'I wasn't though, Zi. It's just a broken leg and I am fine.' Tony kissed Ziva passionately. 'I love you, my ninja.'

Ziva smiled.

'I love you too, my wildcard.'

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder at the same time as a knock at the door.

'Yeah?' called Tony.

Gibbs, Abby, Ellie and Tim walked in.

'Ziva? What are you doing here?' asked Abby, a little surprised to see her friend, especially curled up next to Tony.

Ziva sat up, both she and Tony smiling slightly awkwardly. They had worked had to keep their relationship private.

'Are you two together?' asked Gibbs quietly. Tony and Ziva nodded.

'Since June' added Tony.

'But it's October?' pointed out Abby. She was so confused. Tony and Ziva nodded.

'We wanted to keep as private for as long as possible' explained Ziva. 'Keep it just the two of us.'

'Though Tim knows' added Tony. 'He's the one who called Ziva today.'

Gibbs, Abby, and Ellie looked at Tim who looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was true that Tim was the only one who knew about Tony and Ziva's relationship.

It had been a few weeks ago and whilst they were on a stakeout, that Tony asked Tim something.

'If anything happens, anything at all that might send me to the hospital, can you make sure that Ziva knows.'

Tim looked at his friend.

'Let Ziva know? Are you and Ziva together now?' he asked. Tony nodded but Tim couldn't help but see the smile and happiness on Tony's face. 'How long?' he asked.

'Since June. Dad knows but he's not exactly reliable. You are.' Tim smiled a little.

'I'll call her if anything happens.'

'Thanks, Tim' said Tony quietly before both of them got out to talk to a suspect.

Back at the hospital, Gibbs, Abby, Ellie, and Tim left Tony and Ziva alone. A few minutes after they left, the doctor came in to check Tony.

'Perhaps this conversation should be private' he suggested, indicating to Ziva to leave.

'Ziva stays' said Tony, firmly and kissing the back of Ziva's hand.

'Very well. Mr DiNozzo as you are aware, you have broken your femur. The bone has been set and a cast placed on your leg. As long as you stick with letting your body mend itself and not push it too hard too quickly, I do not see any reason for you to return to full duty.'

Tony smiled, happy about that.

'How long will I have the cast on?'

'At least eight weeks. Maybe longer depending on how well the break heals.'

'That takes us to the beginning of December' said Ziva.

'Yes, it does' said the doctor. 'But I don't think you will be back to full duty in December. In all likelihood, it will be after the holidays, Mr DiNozzo. You will have some rehab and physio to do. Nothing major but a broken femur takes time to heal.'

Tony nodded. He looked at Ziva, who was taking in the doctors instructions. Once upon a time the idea of three months essentially off work would have driven Tony mad. He would have eventually hated the idea. Now, though. Four months into his and Ziva's relationship, Tony was looking forward to three months off. He could spend it with Ziva and not worry about either of them getting called in and ruining plans. They could have a proper Christmas and New Year. Maybe even go away. Tony really liked the idea of that.

The doctor finished talking to Tony and Ziva and left.

'So, I was thinking I could get some of my things and take them to yours' said Ziva.

'Why don't I just stay at yours?' suggested Tony. He had essentially moved in once they started dating.

'Because my building doesn't have a lift unless you want to climb five flights of stairs on your bottom.' Tony laughed.

'OK. My place' agreed Tony. 'I do have a better movie collection than you.' Ziva chuckled.

'Are you going to be OK?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded again.

'Yeah. I need to call Dad. Let him know what happened.' Ziva leaned over and kissed him.

'I will see you later wildcard.' Tony grinned

'Bye ninja.'

Just over twenty-four hours later, Tony was sitting in his apartment, his leg propped up on a footstool. _Goldfinger _was on the TV, Tony's favourite pizza on the coffee table, and Ziva snuggled up next to him. Tony didn't think life could get any better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**As I said, I'm not a medical person of any kind so the medical stuff might not be correct. I cannot stress this enough. I just thought it was funny that Tony would break his leg by falling down the stairs whilst chasing a suspect. **

**Stay safe and see you soon :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. This continues on from the previous chapter. I cannot stress enough that I do not have any medical knowledge. **

* * *

**14****th**** February 2014**

Ziva unlocked the door to Tony's apartment, hanging up her coat and dumping her work bag on the sofa. It had been a tough but good day. Working at The Alice Edwards Foundation could be like that. Today, Ziva had managed encourage someone, a sexual violence survivor to start attending AA meetings. The woman had attended AA meeting once upon a time, but stopped when she moved to a new state, only to be attacked and turn back to alcohol.

Ziva had also had a meeting with local police about an on-going rape case, and her own training sessions. After working at The Alice Edwards Foundation for nine months, Ziva was almost finished with her training. Another month, she would be able to counsel survivors without her own supervisor.

Tony's apartment was quiet. It usually was as Tony tended to finish work and get back after Ziva. During their eight month relationship, they split their time between her apartment and his. Once, they had gotten their days mixed up. Ziva went to Tony's and Tony went to Ziva's. Tony joked about it at work the next day. Both Abby and Tim noted how domesticated it all sounded.

Tony had been back at work since the new year after breaking his leg whilst chasing a suspect. The two of them had enjoyed Tony's couple of months off work, taking advantage of being together every night. When their relationship first started, Ziva was starting at a new job and Team Gibbs was a team member down. Ellie Bishop joined around Thanksgiving, making the shift from NSA analyst to NCIS probationary agent only last week.

Tony's first month back was desk duty which drove him mad. Apparently it was worse than being stuck at home. However, for the past couple of weeks, Tony was now back in the field on full duty. He was loving it.

Ziva went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. It was Valentine's Day, which just so happened to be a Friday as well.

Ziva opened the fridge to find it completely empty. Absolutely nothing anywhere. She closed it, noticing a note on the fridge door.

_Go to the bedroom_

Ziva went to the bedroom, wondering what on earth Tony had down. The room was empty though, except Ziva spotted her black dress hanging outside the closet. It had a deep V neck line that Tony had told her several times that he loved her in that dress. A note was pinned to it.

_Please wear this_

Ziva got changed into the black dress, also swapping out her jewellery and grabbing a pair of heels. She was on her way back to living room when she found another note on the back of the bedroom door.

_Roof Top_

Ziva smiled to herself, grabbed her keys and phone and made her way to the roof top of Tony's building. It was Valentine's day after all. Tony had already given her a bouquet of flowers and taken her out to lunch. When Ziva suggested that Tony was doing too much, he simply said that it was their first Valentine's Day together, and neither of them had much success in the past. Maybe he was right.

Ziva pushed out the door to the roof and stepped out.

'Tony?' she called. Moving further onto the roof, Ziva saw what Tony had done. The roof top had been decorated with lights. The lights surrounded a table and two chairs, with dinner things on top of the table. Music was playing gently in the background.

'What do you think?'

Ziva turned around and found her boyfriend standing behind her.

'I love it Tony.' They kissed. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Zi.' They kissed again, passionately, before Tony twirled Ziva around and they started slow dancing. It was so peaceful and romantic.

'This is a very nice Valentine's, Tony' said Ziva softly, as they swayed to the music.

'It's not over yet' said Tony.

'Mmmm. What dinner you get?' asked Ziva.

'Later' said Tony and he bent his head to kiss Ziva. 'I love you so much, Zi. More than anyone else in the world. You make me want to be a better person, someone who is worthy of you.'

'I love you too, Tony' replied Ziva. She felt hungry, though, and turned towards the table. However, Tony tugged her back.

'In a minute, Zi' he said quietly. He looked a little nervous.

'Tony what is going on?'

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. A diamond ring was in it. Ziva raised a hand to her mouth in shock, as she felt tears begin to form.

'I love you Zi' whispered Tony. 'Will you marry me?'

Ziva giggled and smiled.

'Yes, Tony. I will marry you' she said, with a massive smile on her face. Tony's face burst into his million watt smile. He slipped the ring on Ziva's hand, stepped towards her and they kissed passionately.

'Can I eat now?' asked Ziva. Tony laughed and led his fiancée over to the table. He had ordered their favourites; pizza, falafel and wine. They ate and talked about their days. Tony loved listening to Ziva talk about her new job. After her father passed away, she had been in a dark place. Parsons had exasperated it.

However, the job as counsellor at The Alice Edwards Foundation had given Ziva a new spark or something. She was still helping victims, survivors and families, and helping put bad guys away, but she wasn't required to carry a gun. Since they started dating, both Tony and Ziva had started to see a new, different life than they had thought they would lead. This new life had family at its centre.

Ziva finished her wine. She shifted in her chair, and ended up on Tony's lap. The two began kissing passionately.

'Maybe we should go down to the apartment' suggested Tony. Ziva giggled and led him through the door and down the stairs to his apartment.

After somewhat vigorous and loud lovemaking (neighbours would be complaining) Tony and Ziva laid in bed.

'Best Valentine's Day ever' said Ziva, smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **

**This is going to be the last Alice Edwards universe story. Doesn't mean I won't even revisit it though. **

**Stay safe and see you soon :)**


End file.
